The Music Of My Life
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Ok not really too sure what to write here. Its a story about Eric and Sookie. They are best friends. She is married to Beehl. He is in love with her. She doesn't know. She will soon find out. All human. Dark ending!
1. Just To See You Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires, True Blood or any Tim McGraw music lyrics. All rights to their respected owners. No beta...all mistakes are my own...**

SPOV

"Just to see you smile

I'd do anything

That you wanted me too

When all is said and done

I'd never count the cost

It's worth all that's lost

Just to see you smile"

I was sitting in my car, driving home from yet another hard days work, listening to the old Tim McGraw song, Just to see you smile. It's one of my all time favourite songs, so of course I was singing along. Out of tune. And off key. But I was singing. I was pulling up into the driveway just as the first chorus of the song began. That is just my luck – I'm gonna have to sit in the car, in the drive, waiting until the song finishes. I just can't justify – even to myself – getting out of the car before the song was finished. I just love it too much. It's amazing.

As I am sitting perched in the drive I notice something strange. There is a light on in the upstairs window – my (well mine and my husband's) bedroom. Why is there a light on upstairs? Didn't I switch it off this morning when I left for work this morning? Surely Bill isn't home sick...He never gets sick...so it couldn't possibly be him? Oh My Gawd! What if there are burglars in the house?

Reluctantly, I climbed out of the car whenever the song finished. I hadn't even heard the rest of it. I was too preoccupied with who could possibly be in the bedroom upstairs to even realize that I was standing out in the rain.

I slowly walked up to the back door. I always park my car around the back. I don't know why, but I just do. It's something Bill always hated. He wants me to park around the front. Why though? I'd only have to carry all of my shopping and groceries through the whole house if I did that. Which, I remind myself are still in the car. Forcing myself to proceed, I unwillingly attempt to put my key into the lock when I drop my keys because I am fumbling and shaking about so much – I'm actually that nervous.

As I bend down to pick up the keys I notice the picture of my best friends and I at the opening of Eric's bar. What a happy night that was. We had gotten the photo taken at around 11:00 that night – for why I remember this I do not know. I was wearing a white dress with little red flowers, Pam was in a LBD Amelia was in a cute little purple number and Eric was in a white t-shirt, with a blazer over it and gray jeans on. We all looked amazing.

Anyways, after I retrieved my keys, I finally managed to put the key into the lock and turn it. Oh god. I can't ever remember being this nervous. Ever. Not even on my wedding day to Bill. In fact, I wasn't nervous at all on that particular day.

As I walk out through the kitchen, into the hall, I notice something strange. Really strange. There was a fluorescent pink bra lying in the hallway. Huh. I don't remember leaving my bra lying there. I must have dropped it on the way to the washing machine. Wait...no...that couldn't be right...I'd have noticed it this morning when I was leaving for work. Something isn't right. Come to think of it...since when do I own a pink bra. A fluorescent one at that. So not my taste. Well if its not me...how in the hell did this get here? I hope Bill didn't hope to surprise me with it. Its too tacky for me. And too small – I'm a 32DD and there is no way that this bra could possibly belong to me. It is possibly a G fitting. I know I got boobs, but even mine ain't that big. I wonder who it could possibly belong to?

Nervously now, I slowly ascend the stairs. Wondering what more surprises could possibly be waiting for me. I soon find that strewn all along the landing are more clothes – a woman's tank top with the bottom half missing so it only covered the boob arena, a pair of women's thongs, the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen in my life, a pair of men's boxers, men's trousers and a man's t-shirt. I knew that the men's clothes most definitely belonged to Bill but whose were the other clothes? They most certainly weren't mine. I began to feel sick to the back teeth...but I forced myself to walk up to the bedroom door – which was closed something I never normally do when I leave in the morning (Bill is always away before I am in the mornings and never usually returns until near 10pm). As I approach I begin to hear really unusual sounds...I just wanna die right now..Oh well...here goes...3...2...1...

**Like? Dislike? Let me know... Should I continue? Or not? Any ideas whose in the room? Any ideas for plot lines? (God that sounds like a really bad TV advert) **


	2. Take A Bow

**As always this shit ain't mine...Wish it was though...All rights to their respective owners. **

**I recently got a review from the Fishermans Wife asking about whether it was a supe store or an all human story...I didn't really think about it until I got the review. It's probably gonna be an all human story. **

**Thanks for your kind reviews...didn't deserve them though...i cried when I read them (actually – no joke)...ok so on with the chapter...any ideas for plot let me know...have no ideas at all as to where I'm gonna take this at all...just writing it as it comes to me. **

SPOV

My hands were shaking that much I could hardly get the door opened, finally I did. And what I saw when the door opened is something I will never want to remember but will never be able to forget. It was an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life. My whole life. It was the image of my husband's backside going up and down, up and down in the bed. Grunting and groaning. And to top things off, I wasn't the one making him grunt and groan. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. I stood there, wanting to scream, shout and maybe through a hissy fit or two, but I was paralysed. Paralysed with shock. I couldn't move my lips or my tongue. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a woman's voice. The woman's voice. The woman in my bed. The woman my so-called faithful husband was fucking. In my bed.

"Oh Bill...fuck...harder...keep going...Bill...oh God..."

I recognised the voice. I knew that voice from somewhere. I just couldn't place it. I knew it. Still I couldn't make myself speak. It was only when Bill spoke his next words did I realise who it was:-

"Oh fuck...rabbit...give it to me...yeah...that's it...keep going...don't stop".

Rabbit. Huh. Well that brought back memories. Bad memories. Really bad memories. Just hearing that name was enough to snap me out of my reverie and almost immediately, my voice came back to me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I screeched, hardly able to recognise my own voice. The noise was enough for the movements to stop and the moaning and groaning to cease.

Slowly but surely, Bill turned around and when he saw that it was me standing before him, hurriedly he got up off of the bed. His raging boner (ha! he should be so lucky – the thing is about 2cm long when erect) standing between a fully clothed me and a butt naked Bill standing straight up (no pun intended) in front of me.

"Sookie...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I love you...Please...Lorena doesn't mean anything to me...It wasn't meant to happen...Please...I love you...I can't live without you...I need you."

I just ignored him. He wasn't worth my time. It was like he didn't even exist anymore to me. He was history. I walked over to the edge of the bed, turned towards Lorena and slapped her. Hard. On the side of the face.

I then watched Bill reach down and pick up a cushion in order for to cover his boner – for why I do not know – its not something that anyone would willingly look at. Even, I as his, wife, say that it is nothing special and has done nothing decent for me. Ever. All of a sudden, Rihanna's Take A Bow came into my head – I don't know why, it just did.

"But you put on quite a show,

really had me going

But now it's time to go,

curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show,

very entertaining

But it's over now

(But it's over now)

Go on and take a bow" 

I proceeded to walk out of the room and when I reached the landing, I had an idea. An excellent idea, even if I do say so myself. I slowly turned towards the bathroom, lifted the laundry basket, and walked back into the bedroom. When I was there, I quickly opened the top drawer of the chest of drawers that contained the majority of Bill's clothes. I tipped the entire drawer into the basket and proceeded to the wardrobe where the rest of Bill's clothes were held. I tipped them into the basket too. And when I found his shoes in they went too. By this stage 99% of Bill's clothes were in the basket. The only ones left were the ones that were lying on the floor on the landing. They were next for the basket. I even included "Rabbits" clothes too in the wash basket.

"Sookie...love...what are you doing?" Bill stuttered as he followed me into the landing. 

"I'm taking out the rubbish Bill" I answered "What does it look like I am doing?"

So, down the stairs I marched, with the clothes basket under one arm and Bill still following me. Naked. Lorena still hadn't made it out of the bed yet. Slowly, I turned the corner, walked down the hall, into the kitchen, opened the back door, walked outside, walked for a couple of minutes – with Bill standing watching me from the back porch.

I set the basket down. "Shit" I said to myself. I forgot to bring something out of the house with me. I walked back into the house, through the kitchen, down the hall and into the sitting room where I lifted the box of matches from behind the clock (they were normally used to light the fire), put them into my pocket and went back outside.

Once I was standing beside the laundry bin, I healed it upside down so that the entire contents of the basket landed on the gravel.

"Sookie...baby...talk to me please...you know I can't take it when you don't speak to me...please..." I stayed silent. I was concentrating on my task. I knew if I got distracted, I would only bottle it. I wouldn't be able to do it. So I ignored him.

I quickly walked over to my car and retrieved the petrol jar from the boot I keep there for emergencies. Opened the jar, and poured some all over the clothes. I replaced the lid, set it behind my car (I'd have to remind myself to put that back in the boot later) and took the matches out of my pocket. I lit one. I dropped it onto the pile of rags that was once formerly Bill's clothes.

"No...no..Sookie...please don't burn my clothes...I love you..." Bill stuttered.

I turned around, faced him and said, slowly, softly and clearly "If you loved me you would not have done this to me. I just have one question for you. I want you to answer me honestly. How long has this being going on for?"

"...This was the first time it happened...I swear it...You have to believe me." I almost did believe him, Until I realised that there was a trail of sweat trickling down his forehead. The only sign that he was lying. I wouldn't have known otherwise.

"Bullshit Bill...You planned this...if it was unintentional you would not have had time to lock the door, shut the bedroom door, close the bedroom curtains and your clothes would not have been all over the landing. You planned this. Get out of my house. Leave. Never Come Back" I was spitting nails by the end of the sentence. All of my anger suddenly coming to me.

"But...but...what am I supposed to wear? You've just gone and burnt all of my clothes. I can't go anywhere like this. People will see my weaner." Bill stuttered at me.

I laughed. "I guess you should've thought about that before you went and screwed that bitch Lorena. Have you any idea how much more that hurt me that you picked her...above everyone else...you had to go and screw her...didn't you? You can just go in whatever you are currently wearing. Nothing."

And with that I turned and started to walk away when I heard a screech coming from behind me. A screech that sounded awfully familiar. A screech of car tyres. I knew immediately who it was immediately. There was no mistaking that noise. I'd heard it too many times before. I felt relieved that this person had arrived. At least I'd have support for the next thing I was planning to do.


	3. Hot N Cold

**Thanks very much again for your reviews...Still don't deserve them...Anyways...Any plot ideas...let me know...Nothing belongs to me...The links for all the music so far is on my profile...Here goes...An Eric POV. **

EPOV

It was Friday. My only day off from working at the bar. My favourite day of the week. By far. Don't get me wrong, I loved working and owning Valhalla. It's just that I love Sookie more. Yes, I am in love with my own best friend. Who is married. And who is married to Boring Bill. And I'm in love with her. You see my problem? The thing that bugs me though is that he is so different when he is with her compared to when he isn't with her – I mean, yes he tries to control her but also in the same breath he is all loving and all over her – It's just like that Katy Perry song (which I hate) that has just come onto the radio now. This song exactly describes their relationship:-

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down"

And right now I was headed towards her house, as I did every Friday at this time – 5.00 - to have dinner with my three best friends – well two of my best friends and my all time greatest friend ever – in my 2006 Cherry Red Corvette. She was my baby. Unless of course Sookie became mine, then she would be my baby. But that wasn't going to happen – not while she was married to Creepy Compton. I mean, he's not right for her – and I don't say that as someone who is in love with her – I say it as someone who is her best friend. He is far too much controlling of her. If she were mine, I'd treat her like the goddess she was.

Although the actual dinner didn't start until 5.30 I always liked to come over earlier to help Sookie to make the dinner. As much of a bastard as I was, I didn't like the idea of Sookie, my best friend, with whom I am also desperately and secretly in love with – (there was no way I was going to tell her – I was too scared that I was going to lose the friendship that I had built with her over the past 15 years. Yes that's how long I have been in love with her. Ever since the very first day of secondary school.

However, I am suddenly dragged out of my own internal thoughts as I pull up into Sookie's driveway and witness a strange scene in front of me. Sookie is standing out in her back yard (I, like Sookie, always park around the back – it saves me from tramping through the house just to get into the kitchen), watching something burn. She must be burning old rubbish as she does sometimes using the petrol from her car and the matches from the living room.

On second thoughts, maybe she is not just taking the rubbish out. I only realize this when I spot Beehl standing there with just a cushion or a pillow or whatever the fuck it is in front of his womanly parts. As I get out of the car, I notice that Sookie's bedroom curtains are closed? Why? I know that she never usually leaves the curtains closed? Or the light on come to think of it. I wonder if it has something to do with Not-So-Boring-After-All Bill standing here almost butt naked in front of me.

When I reached Sookie, I gently asked her what exactly was happening and why Beehl was standing in his birthday suit flashing himself? Although she laughed at my statement, it wasn't her usual carefree, bubbly laughter. She wasn't herself. I could sense it, but I wasn't going to push her until she was ready to say what exactly was bothering her.

"Well...Eric...today I just decided that I would get rid of some of the rubbish in my life. However, I just can't seem to get all of it out by myself, you know, so I'm gonna need you to come upstairs with me to help sort the rest out." Sookie suddenly said after a few minutes. Huh. I was confused. But before I could say anything, she dragged me towards the house, through both the kitchen and the hall, up the stairs, into the landing and up to Sookie's bedroom.

When I turned the corner in order to go into Sookie's room, the sight I saw before me shocked me to the core. There was a naked woman lying in the bed. Sookie's marital bed. All of a sudden, it all hit me like a ton of bricks – Creepy Compton had been cheating on Sookie – _my_ Sookie – and she had burnt all of his clothes. What stuck me as odd however, was that Sookie didn't appear to be all that angry. In fact, she seemed perfectly calm, cool and collected. If I was in her position, I'd be uncontrollably angry. Perhaps she had seen it coming?

"Eric... do you see the problem I'm having here? This bitch...you remember her don't you?...well anyway, this bitch thought that she could get away with screwing my husband. After everything she has already done to me. She thought she could screw my husband as well. Well, do you know what Eric...she can screw him all she wants...I don't care...but I do need her to get out of my bed...and as you can see...she appears to be in no hurry to leave. Do you think you could help me Eric?"

Quickly I turned to face the very woman I thought I'd never see again in my life and spat:-

"Get the fuck out of here now...woman or no woman...get out of here...NOW..Who the fuck do you think you are. LEAVE. DO. NOT. COME. BACK. EVER. " I was screaming by the end, I was that mad. How could Bill do something so stupid on his gorgeous wife? Especially with her...our...my...the gorgeous Sookie. Just How?

By this stage, Beehl had silently made it back up the stairs, and into the bedroom. He must've snuck up on Sookie and put his hand over her mouth because the next thing I heard was a muffled scream and about 20 seconds later a huge piercing noise filled the air.

**...What a cliffy...any ideas what is gonna happen next?...Review and let me know your ideas, as always thanks for reading... **


	4. It Wasn't Me

**A big thank you to Faegoddess who inspired the end of this chapter with her review...Disclaimer...Not Mine...Hope you enjoy the chapter...Please review when you get to the bottom...**

EPOV

By this stage, Beehl had silently made it back up the stairs, and into the bedroom. He must've snuck up on Sookie and put his hand over her mouth because the next thing I heard was a muffled scream and about 20 seconds later a huge piercing noise filled the air.

SPOV

As soon as I felt the hand come around my mouth, I immediately jumped, turned around and kneed the person (who turned out to be a still naked Bill) in the balls. And I wasn't even sorry. He deserved it after what he has done on me. And Lorena still hadn't moved from the bed. Except she had. She was now standing in front of me. Almost as if it was in slow motion, she raised her hand and struck me as hard as she could against the side of the face. I fell straight to the floor, but not before I got a chance to grab onto her shins. She fell too. Right on top of me, and as I was standing so close to the unit that had formerly contained Bill's clothes, she cut her lip. Blood poured everywhere, and the next thing I noticed was that Bill had passed out from the sight of the blood. Hilarious. Even after 5 years of being together – and we were married for 3 years. I still found that the fact he couldn't handle any blood at all was laughable. It really was.

The next thing that I realised was that Lorena was no longer lying on top of me but was being carried, just like a sack of spuds downstairs by Eric and, to my knowledge was dumped outside. Naked. And it had just started raining. Like monsoon raining. It was literally bouncing 3 inches off of the ground. And she was out in it. Naked. Brilliant. I shouted down the stairs to Eric to tell him to lock the door, in order for to keep her out. I was nasty.

But I had bigger problems, than Lorena Krasiki right now. My soon to be ex husband was currently lying unconscious on _my_ (note: my not our) bedroom floor. What devilment could I do on him before he regained consciousness? It was then that I spotted the permanent markers lying on the top of the dressing table. What they were doing lying there I will never know but just at that moment, I had never been more grateful that they were. I sauntered over to the dressing table, picked up the black one (it was the one that would stand out the most against Bill's ice cold, snow white skin – he worked with computers and stayed indoors all the time), and walking back over towards Bill. I sat down on the floor beside him and took the lid off of the pen, before writing on his forehead, in the smallest, neatest writing I could possibly manage and wrote "Hi, my name is Bill Compton and I have a black dick, it is 2 cm long , have moobs and am the worlds first pregnant man."

Just then another idea struck me. I quickly moved down Bill's body, past his neck, his moobs, his pregnant stomach and then finally down to his 2 cm dick, which I took the marker to, and coloured it in. All 2 cm of it.

Just as I was colouring the last spot in, Eric appeared in the bedroom.

"Sookie, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm getting revenge...right now I'm finished...now...out he goes...I'm gonna need you to help me Eric" I stated.

"Sure" he answered. "You know the cheating bastard deserves more than this Sookie – I mean, come on, all you have done on him is burn his clothes, , colour in his dick, write on his forehead and now you are going to dump him outside naked through a rainstorm."

Wow...I didn't guess...it sounded like a lot when Eric put it like that. When I didn't reply, Eric suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"I does sound like a lot whenever you put it like that that doesn't it" he blurted out between laughs. The next thing I knew we were both laughing like loons. However, before Eric got a chance to move Bill, he came around.

"Sookie, I love you please...you have to understand...I love you...It wasn't me you saw...please..."

That just set me off laughing again. I had to double over in two holding my stomach because I was laughing so hard. Eric was in a similar shape. The next thing that I knew, Pam and Amelia were standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Pam asked.

I couldn't even speak I was laughing that hard. It was Eric who had to fill Pam and Amelia in on what was happening. By the time he was finished, I could just about stand up straight and stop laughing.

I turned to Bill, who was still lying on the floor and said "Seriously, Bill...that's your excuse...It wasn't me...I catch you fucking that whore in our marital bed and you have the balls to say 'it wasn't me'. What exactly is it that you are smoking?"

"Wait a second" Amelia spoke softly, "He said it wasn't him..and you caught him. That is just hilarious."

"If you say so Ames" Pam answered before stepping forward before stepping forward and sticking her 6 inch heels (Pam always wears at least a 5 inch heel wherever she is) straight into his ball sack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bill screamed in agony. He deserved it. He cheated on me. Even Eric had moved to cover his own baby maker. It really did look that painful. But Pam wasn't finished yet. Oh no. She bent down and slowly picked him up by the penis, took him down the stairs, still by the dick and led him outside, came back into the house and marched up the stairs. She didn't seem impressed. Not one bit.

"I always knew that he was a cheating bastard Sookie. Why you stayed with him for so long is a mystery to me...OH MY GOD...WHY IS THERE BLACK PERMANENT MARKER ALL OVER MY HANDS?"

"Come on everybody I need a drink" Eric quickly suggested "Lets go to Valhalla." Thank God somebody had their head screwed on. I didn't need another Pam tantrum. I just couldn't be dealing with it right now.

**Like no like? What did you think? Did you like the scene with the marker? No? Review...Review...Please (I sound like Creepy Compton don't I) **


	5. This Little Spot

**As always...thank you for your extremely kind reviews...any ideas review and let me know...lets get on with the show...**

EPOV

Three quarters of an hour later, we were all sitting at a table in my very own bar. As it was early (and none of us had eaten any dinner) yet, so we decided that we would just order a Chinese and have it delivered to the bar. We were also going to break into the soft drinks that were stored behind the bar – strangely none of us felt like drinking...perhaps we all wanted to remember the night that Sookie finally got rid of her giant dick (pardon the pun) of a husband. At least I hoped that was what she was going to do. I don't think I could bear it if she went back to him.

I think I'm gonna have to tell her. Yes. I am. I'm gonna let her know. Even if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings or emotions, at least I will always have her as my best friend. Having her as my best friend would never and could never be as good as having her as my lover but it would be better than having her as nothing.

I had to tell her. Perhaps not tonight...but I will tell her. I have to.

By the time I had finished my day dream, we had finished our dinner and the bar was just opening up for the night. Well. Great. Here on my only night off. Excellent. At least I was here with my Sookie...wait..._my_...where did that come from...she hasn't even said that she was getting rid of Creepy Compton.

Two weeks later.

In Valhalla.

"Hey you guys...I wanna tell you something...I've been mulling this over for a long time, and I think that you should know." Pam began, slowly, unsurely. Huh. That was odd. Pam was always uber-confident. She was never unsure. But, then she turned to Amelia, who was sitting beside her, who gave Pam a sympathetic smile, before continuing.

"What Pam is trying to say is that...well by saying 'I' she really means 'we' - we – as in Pam and I - have been seeing each other for the past three months and we thought that..well...that it was time that we let you know...we are in love...but the one thing that I...I don't know about Pam...but the one thing that I ask of you is that you don't question my choices...I have the right to be with whoever I choose to...I understand if you want to try to change my mind but this is who I am...I am a woman who is in love with another woman. A lesbian. And I am proud of it."

Wow. I didn't even see that coming. Two of my friends were in love with each other. I guess it was sort of like with me and Sookie. Except the object of Pam's affections actually knew that she loved her. Sookie didn't. But that was all about to change.

"Sookie" I asked turning towards Sookie, who was sitting beside me – opposite Pam and Amelia, facing them. "Can you please come back into my office for a second. I have something that I need for to ask you." Oh God. Was I really going to do this. It seemed more and more likely that I was. It was all going to come out now. Wasn't it just. Great. Time to man up Northman.

"Sure"

We both got up and walked back to my office. Right here goes. The walk to the office seemed both like an eternity and much too short. All at the same time.

All too quickly, we were both sitting on the sofa that I had in my office. For why I had it there I didn't know. I just did. It wasn't like I was a man whore or anything.

"Sookie, I really needed to talk to you, to tell you something. I want you to hear me out. Please don't speak until I'm finished. If you interrupt me, I'm not sure that I am gonna be able to get it all out. Can you do that for me, Sookie?" My entire mouth was dry. I was barely able to speak. Never and I repeat never...in my whole entire life, have I been this nervous when chatting to a woman. Ever. Yes, I, the Great Eric Northman was nervous. Of his best friend. His female best friend. Who he was in love with.

"Come on, Eric, just tell me, you are scaring me" Sookie said, concerned.

"Sookie...I love you...I've been in love with you for years...ever since we first met, ever since our first day at secondary school. I've loved you. It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. I know that you just finished with Bill and that you probably aren't looking for anyone right now. I just needed you to know...I..."

But I never got to finish my sentence as I was cut off suddenly by a pair of hungry lips suddenly attacking mine.

**Ok, hope you liked it... I'm really sorry for the really short chapter but I wanted to get this out ASAP. Am going now to make a start on the next chapter...on a side note...if I get 25 reviews by tomorrow night...I'll update an extra chapter for you all to enjoy...there might even be some lemons...but only if I get the reviews. So you know what to do...click the little button. **

**P.S. I have posted links for all the chapter titles on my profile. Let me know if you actually watch the youtube links for the songs. Let me know what you think of them too. **


	6. Party For Two

**Ok guys...when I was writing this, I only had 24 reviews for my story...and since I had planned to have this chapter this way...I just thought what the hell and brought out the lemon cart...I hope it doesn't make you cringe too much. Here's the chorus of the song for you...just in case you don't know them. **

It doesn't matter what you wear  
>'Cause it's only gonna be<br>you and me there (Whoa!)  
>I'm having a party<br>A party for two  
>Invitin' nobody<br>Nobody but you

**Ok...see you at the bottom...**

"Sookie...I love you...I've been in love with you for years...ever since we first met, ever since our first day at secondary school. I've loved you. It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. I know that you just finished with Bill and that you probably aren't looking for anyone right now. I just needed you to know...I..."

But I never got to finish my sentence as I was cut off suddenly by a pair of hungry lips suddenly attacking mine.

SPOV

When Eric confessed that he had loved me for years, since we first met in fact, I couldn't believe my luck! I had always found him attractive, but I'd always just assumed that I was in the so-called "friend zone" – you know, the area that you belong to when you have known a person for a long time, that zone.

But, make no mistake, it wasn't like I had emotionally cheated on Bill with Eric, god, I couldn't even do that but I just...I just never imagined in a million years that he would want to be with me...that he was in love with me. After 15 years, I just thought that we were just destined to be friends. Although I found him attractive and I did love him, I just wasn't in love with him. Yet.

But I could be, in time, if we were going to give this thing a go...and I didn't even know if we were..but if we were..there was a huge chance that I could fall in love with him. It would certainly be very easy to do so.

So, when he confessed he loved me, I did the most logical thing that I could think of. I jumped him. I literally attacked him. I wanted him.

By the time that my brain had figured out what I was doing, I was straddling Eric who was still sitting on the sofa. My arms had came up and were around his neck. His hands had came up to rest on my backside. The kiss deepened.

Slowly, but surely I, moved my hands towards the top button of his shirt and delicately took out the top button of his shirt, before moving my hands down to the rest of the buttons on his shirt. After I had finished taking out the buttons of his shirt, I ran my hands up his marble, chiselled, hairless chest. I put my hands back into his hair for a few minutes before a wicked idea crossed my mind. A wicked idea, which made me extremely nervous. I quickly slid off of Eric's knee and onto the floor. This was matched with a groan and after a few seconds, Eric asked "Where are you going?"

Before I answering him, I looked up, straight into his eyes and saw that his eyes were hooded with lust – as I am sure that mine were, his lips were also swollen and covered in my lipstick. Eventually, when I had stopped staring at him, I answered "Nowhere, I just want to try something new, something that I have never done before – but I am sure that you have, Eric."

"Sookie...honey...you really don't have to care for me...this is all about you...not me...you don't have to do this"

"I want to Eric...its not something that Bill and I ever did...he said that it was uncouth, uncool and unladylike, please Eric...please let me do this."

"Lover if this is something that you want to do, you can go for it...but you really don't have to...I just want to please you..."

I didn't answer him or say anything at all. Instead, I just reached up and unzipped his jeans. Eric quickly stood up so that I could take both his jeans and his boxers down. Eric sat down again and shucked off his shirt that I had unbuttoned. Oh My Gawd..This man was sexy...And I still didn't know if he was mine.

I quickly reached forward took him in my hands. He was huge. It would be a struggle to fit him inside me later – if that was where this was heading. I put my mouth on the head of his cock and began to suck. Luckily, I managed to fit all of him inside my mouth. I began to run my tongue all over his cock – from the back to the head and back to the back of it.

"Oh fuck...god...christ...jesus...please...god...fuck...mmmm...jesus...that feels sooo good...keep going lover...please" Eric continued this mantra over and over again. I loved that. I loved the fact that I could reduce this giant of a man to nothing...to have him begging me to keep going...to finish the blow job. It was an amazing feeling for me and I wasn't even the one on the receiving end...not that I'd ever had a blowjob (I didn't have the necessary equipment)...or ever had any kind of oral sex for that matter – it was "uncouth" after all. By this stage, I could feel Eric beginning to thrust in and out of my mouth. It was enough to make me groan in pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, do you lover? Do you like it when you can feel my big, long, hard, cock thrusting in and out of your mouth? Imagine how my cock would feel coming in and out of your sweet, hot, wet, tight cunt, making you come all over it. Hmm, you like the sound of that lover?"

I just continued humming and swirling my tongue all over his cock and in no time, I felt his cock begin to swell.

"Oh Christ...lover...I think I'm gonna..."

I opened my mouth further still, and swallowed everything that he gave me down, before slowly extracting him from my mouth and getting up off of the floor and climbing into his lap, where he immediately put his arms around me and I snuggled into his arms, finally allowing myself to relax.

"Wow...lover...that was just amazing...I can't believe that you have never done that before. Wow. Just Wow."

I just giggled and relaxed even further into his welcoming embrace.

***Comes out from behind pillow* Ok..hope you liked it...hope it wasn't embarrassing. Review if you want more lemons...ideas always welcome, opinions as well, whether good or bad. **

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	7. Radio GaGa

**Ok...at the time of typing (geddit...I should really get some sleep even though its only 18:39)...my story has 30 reviews...fancy making it 31...pretty please?**

EPOV

Wow. Just Wow. I couldn't believe it. My girl gives a phenomenal blow job. Wait – _my_ girl. Slow down boy. That reminds me, we have to have the girlfriend-boyfriend-are-we-dating-are-we-not conversation. And, it should probably happen before we do something else that would probably wreck our friendship. For good.

"Eh...Sookie...can I talk to you for a second please?"

She shifted in my arms in order for to look up at me, before saying "Of course you can Eric, just because I gave you a blow job doesn't mean that you can't talk to me about anything. Always remember that Eric, no matter what we do, you can always talk to me."

"I will, lover, but, I want to know if you wanted...if you would..." I stuttered, unable to finish the sentence. All of a sudden, my throat was dry and it felt like I couldn't speak. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't make my lips move in order for to say the words.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Lover, I just want...I want you to be my girlfriend...I want you to be the one who I see first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. I want you to be mine. And only mine." I finally was able to stutter.

"I think I can agree to those terms, Mr. Northman." She said with a smirk, and before I could register what had happened, we were kissing and making out like teenagers.

20 minutes later, we were both unable to untangle ourselves from each other long enough to go outside to Pam and Amelia. Except that when we went back to the table, we couldn't find them. Their handbags were also gone and we couldn't find them in either the toilets or the dance floor. They had left – presumably with each other, in order to do exactly what Sookie and I were doing not too long ago. If I had have known, I would have made more of a conscious effort to keep Sookie locked in my office (with me, of course, that goes without saying).

I had to go to the bathroom (like, when a man has to tinkle, he has to tinkle – you know what I'm saying right..), and when I returned, I could see my girlfriend – sorry, my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend, whom I was looking forward to very much to fucking later, sitting at our table, chatting and laughing to a woman...no sorry...a man...whatever sex "it" was...

"right...bitches...this is on...you think you got the best nursery rhyme...you hookas isnnae tunin' intae Radio LaLa..." I heard the crazy person say, as I approached the table, putting my arm around Sookie.

"Don't you mean Radio GaGa?" Sookie sassed back.

"Right bitches...betcha haven't heard this one..." the "man" known as LaLa – at least I think that was what his name was, began.

"Sooks...and just who is this fine piece of ass..." LaLa trailed off, his eyes suddenly turning on me.

I took a moment to take in this man's attire. He was wearing a sparkly woman's halter top and dark denim jeans. The entire outfit was sparkly and he was wearing make-up.

"LAFAYETTE REYNOLDS, you can just put your eyes back into their sockets, and stop trying to eye fuck my boyfriend." Sookie glared at him, unamused.

"Chills...hooka...you can't blame me for tryin though..he is one fine piece of ass..anyways...you still haven't heard my nursery rhyme yet."

"Lafayette, I dread to think what kind of nursery rhyme you would say to a 5 year old...but let's hear it anyway." Sookie answered, smiling.

"Well here goes." He took a big theatrical sigh and waved his hands infront of him, just as if he was either telling a story or was going to sing opera and began to speak:-

"My mate Billy. He had a ten foot willy. And he showed it to the girl next door. She thought it was a snake, So she hit it with a rake. And now it's only four foot four." He finished with a long, theatrical bow, but he managed to bump his head on the way up again, on the edge of the table.

Sookie and I were laughing that hard, that we didn't even notice until we heard Lafayette curse.

**Ok...hope you liked it...sorry no lemons in this chapter...but I promise that they are coming soon...don't forget to review...i'll just get this posted as soon as the friggin' internet begins to work...you can also PM me if you have any other questions. – sounds like a tv advert. **


	8. Brokenheartsville

**Right guys...I'm sitting in the house, completely snowed in...hence the next chapter a few hours earlier than originally planned...**

**Sorry guys...I know I promised lemons soon, but I felt that this chapter really needed to get out there. **

"My mate Billy. He had a ten foot willy. And he showed it to the girl next door. She thought it was a snake, So she hit it with a rake. And now it's only four foot four." He finished with a long, theatrical bow, but he managed to bump his head on the way up again, on the edge of the table.

Sookie and I were laughing that hard, that we didn't even notice until we heard Lafayette curse.

SPOV

When LaLa showed up, I just couldn't believe it, my mate Tara's cousin, was back in town after having lived away for so long, and before we knew it, we were all laughing away like we were old buddies.

But soon, I began to grow bored. Really bored. And Eric was looking hotter and more sexier than ever before. I slowly turned in his arms to look up at him. I was acutely aware of Lafayette watching us, studying us, trying to find out what gossip he could find out about us. I proceeded to reach up to Eric's ear and slowly whispered "I can't take this no more...lets get outta here".

I didn't have to tell him twice, and before I could register what had happened, I was being rushed out the front door, and pushed into the red brick wall outside the bar.

Eric slammed his lips against mine and quickly invaded my mouth. The kiss quickly deepened and was just starting to get interesting when I thought I heard the noise of someone clearing their throat behind me. Huh. I must be going insane. Meanwhile the kiss continued. The noise, continued to get louder and louder, but we just continued to ignore it. The rest of the world could just fuck off. I had my man. He was all I needed. All I ever wanted.

Suddenly, Eric's lips were no longer on me. His body no longer on mine. I missed it immediately.

"What the fuck is going on here?" the voice demanded. Lorena's voice demanded.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Eric answered. "You have got no right to be here Lorena. Any business you had here finished whenever you decided to screw that rat bastard all those years ago." He continued, obviously getting very angry. Very angry indeed.

"Oh honey...don't be like that baby...you know you don't mean it...come back to me baby...it doesn't have to be like this honey. We can just go back to being me and you...we could go away from everyone here...just be alone...completely alone, me and you...fucking like rabbits on every available flat surface...making love until the sun comes up...baby, tell me you like the sound of that...say yes, and it'll happen..baby...I'm living in brokenheatsville, just waiting for you to...just come with me...please...I love you..." Lorena begged, turning to face Eric.

"Oh for fucks sakes, Lorena...if you cared about me you wouldn't have screwed him all of those years ago...if you cared about me at all you wouldn't be standing here begging me...now if you excuse me, Lorena...I'm going to take my gorgeous girlfriend home, where upon arrival, I am going to fuck her, just as if we were rabbits, on every available fat surface...we are going to make love until the sun comes up...because I can." Eric snapped.

And, he turned around put his lips against mine, hungrily, forcefully and he quickly pulled me towards a waiting taxi, ready to take us home, ready to take us into our new life together.

**Right, I'm really really sorry about the extremely short chapter...but it was necessary. I wanted to get a little further on with the plot in the story. At least you know about Lorena's past now. Don't forget to review. **


	9. Stuck Like Glue

**Ok...still snowed in...but on the bright side...you get another chappie...**

SPOV

"Oh honey...don't be like that baby...you know you don't mean it...come back to me baby...it doesn't have to be like this honey. We can just go back to being me and you...we could go away from everyone here...just be alone...completely alone, me and you...fucking like rabbits on every available flat surface...making love until the sun comes up...baby, tell me you like the sound of that...say yes, and it'll happen..baby...I'm living in brokenheatsville, just waiting for you to...just come with me...please...I love you..." Lorena begged, turning to face Eric.

"Oh for fucks sakes, Lorena...if you cared about me you wouldn't have screwed him all of those years ago...if you cared about me at all you wouldn't be standing here begging me...now if you excuse me, Lorena...I'm going to take my gorgeous girlfriend home, where upon arrival, I am going to fuck her, just as if we were rabbits, on every available fat surface...we are going to make love until the sun comes up...because I can." Eric snapped.

And, he turned around put his lips against mine, hungrily, forcefully and he quickly pulled me towards a waiting taxi, ready to take us home, ready to take us into our new life together.

EPOV

How dare she. How dare that bitch interrupt me when I am kissing my girlfriend. On second thoughts, how dare she interrupt me at all. After 5 years, she is still stuck on me, she is stuck like glue – oh god, now I've got that ridiculous sugarland song stuck in my head.

And, even after she had dared to interrupt me, she had the gall to try to entrice me back, to try to encourage me to come back to her. As if. As if that would actually work – I mean to say, even if she hadn't screwed that other – well I would say man, but I honestly wouldn't call him a man. In fact, from the angle I saw (and I assure you it wasn't pretty), "he" looked more like a hobbit – a small, dark haired hobbit. So that was the name that I christened him, even though I only saw his hairy arse going up and down on top of my (then) girlfriend.

My memories of that day are completely hazy, I can hardly remember a thing at all. So, in order to pull all of my thoughts away from the whore herself and towards my gorgeous girlfriend (I will never get bored of saying, hearing or thinking that), I quickly informed Lorena of my plans for Sookie and I before hungrily kissing Sookie and pulled her towards the waiting taxi.

The whole way back to my house, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Literally. Our lips remained attached, hungrily devouring each others mouths. My hands made their way to the small of Sookie's back and hers made their way to around my neck. By the time we came to my apartment, I was practically lying on my back, in the backseat of the taxi, with Sookie almost on top of me. If we didn't get out of the taxi before long, we wouldn't be getting out for a very, very long time, because, if I had my way, Sookie would be up all night.

We only stopped kissing (and groping at each other) long enough for to be able to get out of the taxi, pay the taxi driver, practically run up the driveway be able to get the back door, (like Sookie, I never entered the apartment block through the front door – well Sookie never entered her house through the front door) and we just about made it into my own apartment (there was no need to give the neighbours a private show), before hands – namely mine started to wander – all over Sookie's body.

As soon as we were inside the apartment, I pushed Sookie against the door and thrust my tongue deeply into her mouth. At first, I thought I had scared her, as she just sort of stood there frozen, with her arms under my auxters, but then she started responding, just as eagerly as she was receiving. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, and pretty soon we were ready to tear each others clothes off, but I wasn't prepared to let that happen, I wasn't prepared for to take Sookie in the kitchen – well I was, but I wanted our first time together to be special – ok, I know that made me sound pussy whipped (and I hadn't even had a chance to access Sookie's pussy yet...oh god...that was so cheesy, even in my head it sounded bad...NOTE TO SELF; NEVER, NEVER EVER SAY THAT TO SOOKIE...or indeed anyone!

So, I moved my hands from either side of Sookie's face, where they had ventured to, and slowly, dragged them down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and down to her sweet, luscious backside. and I grabbed it (not hard mind you) and slowly lifted her, so that she was able to wrap my legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I turned around, away from the door, and eventually up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I just had laid Sookie carefully and gently on to the bed – all the while my lips were still attached to hers. My body was just making its way from standing (almost) vertically on the floor to being horizontally on top of Sookie's, when I heard the doorbell go, and two seconds later, there was a piercing scream of "Eric...baby...please...come home to me...leave your whore and come back to me...baby please...honey, I know you are in there."

**So, another cliffy...who could it possibly be standing outside Eric's door? How will Eric react to being cockblocked? How will Sookie feel? How will she react? Who do you think is going to tell the next part of the story? Any ideas for plotlines? All opinions welcome. Please, click the little button below and tell me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter – which was (lightly) longer than the last one, and, the last question, for £1,000,000 – guess which song is now stuck in my head? **


	10. Call Someone Who Cares

**ok lovelies...i meant to get this one out earlier today...so here I am starting to type this chapter now...enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Eric still ain't mine (neither is Alexander Skarsgard)...well doesn't today keep getting better and better...**

EPOV

So, I moved my hands from either side of Sookie's face, where they had ventured to, and slowly, dragged them down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and down to her sweet, luscious backside. and I grabbed it (not hard mind you) and slowly lifted her, so that she was able to wrap my legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I turned around, away from the door, and eventually up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I just had laid Sookie carefully and gently on to the bed – all the while my lips were still attached to hers. My body was just making its way from standing (almost) vertically on the floor to being horizontally on top of Sookie's, when I heard the doorbell go, and two seconds later, there was a piercing scream of "Eric...baby...please...come home to me...leave your whore and come back to me...baby please...honey, I know you are in there."

SPOV

Things were just starting to get interesting, and I mean the sexy kind of interesting, when all of a sudden, there was a piercing scream coming from the general direction of Eric's back door (you'll have to excuse the pun...I didn't mean for it to sound like that I meant the back door as in the entrance to the apartment – not the entrance to Eric, although, I'll have to admit, the latter one sounds a hell of a lot more interesting than the first one...just saying).

However, I was not prepared to let someone banging on a door stop me from getting my man tonight, and it appeared that Eric was thinking along the same lines – he wasn't going to let some crazy woman stop him from getting laid, so we continued to kiss and grope at each other, as if nothing at all had happened.

After a few more minuites, of just lying there lazily groping and kissing each other, Eric pulled back and said:-

"I love you, Sookie...it's ok if you can't say it back...I just need to let you know, I can't keep it a secret any more..I love you Sookie, and you are mine."

"The fuck you do, Eric" said a voice, which I thought was coming from somewhere behind us, somewhere near the door – I couldn't be sure because Eric was still lying on top of me, little – well not so little Eric was letting himself be known, and, of course, Eric was still staring into my eyes. It would almost be romantic – well if you didn't count Lorena's presence and voice in the room. She was the proverbial elephant in the room.

And I'd had enough. Of her. I wasn't going to let her take my man away. It didn't matter that we had only gotten together a few short hours ago. It didn't matter that nobody knew that we were together...wait a second...how come Lorena knows that we are together? Maybe she doesn't – maybe she just thinks I'm some whore that Eric has only for the night. Well, she is going to have to slide on,

Eager to get this over with, so that I could go back to my ready and waiting man, I unhooked my legs from around Eric's hips, gave him one last peck on the lips, (the very lips that he was using to pout, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen) and gave him a slight push, so as to encourage him to get off of me. I was no fool. I knew that I wouldn't be able to push him off of me, had he been unwilling to move, but luckily Eric did move – to the bottom of the bed to be exact, where he sat cross legged, waiting for the drama to unfold.

I proceeded to get up off the bed, and walked straight up to Lorena, where I promptly slapped her across the side of the face before turning around and plonking myself directly in front of Eric on the bed, who promptly put his arms around me, whispered (well, stage whispered) "I love you, you are amazing, baby" and began to suck on my neck. I hope to hell that he doesn't leave any marks...wait! if he does leave a mark, maybe this bitch will get the message that I am his – not her. He doesn't want her. He wants me. And the sooner she realises this the better it will be for everyone involved.

"How dare you slap me, bitch. I only came here to get _my_ – as you call him – man back. How dare you..." Lorena began, angrily. Oh she did not just go there. It's on.

"Shut the fuck up Lorena, How dare you, firstly, interrupt me when I am busy looking after my boyfriend, keeping him happy outside his club and about 2 minutes ago, in his bed." I answer, snarkily. Eric is still suckling on my neck and from the poke I just recieved in my back, Little Eric is enjoying the show. A lot.

"How dare you, attempt to be my best friend, but all the while are backstabbing me to the local bullies. How dare you cheat on my best friend – sorry, my boyfriend, but I'm glad you did, because now he's got me to look after him. How dare you hurt him so much, that he lived solely on alcohol for two weeks after he caught you fucking that other rat. How dare you beat me up with a baseball bat, and leave me for dead because you were convinced that I wanted to try to steal Eric from you. How dare you sleep with my husband, to try to hurt me – by the way, how was the trip home that day?. How dare you stand there and ask why I have the gall to slap you." I finished, angrily.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, bitch, you don't know what you just started." Lorena spat angrily at me, and as she is ever a drama queen, she turned and, without really watching where she was going, attempted to storm out of the room. Except she hit her head off of the corner of the door, and ended up with an egg shaped black bump on her forehead. Absolutely hilarious.

**Ok. Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas what is going to happen next? What do you think so far? Don't forget to review...**


	11. Tall, Tall Trees

**Getting this out a little earlier today...its only 13:58. I'm getting better at this...**

**I recieved a review asking how Lorena managed to get into the house. Well, basically, Lorena was able to get into the house as Eric didn't lock the door when him and Sookie came in – he merely shut it, so Lorena was simply able to open the door and walk in. Because she is obsessed with Eric. **

**Also, Lorena only wants Eric back as she is extremely jealous of Sookie. She wants to prove how much better than Sookie she is. Lorena feels that cheating on Eric and letting him go was the worst mistake of her life so far. **

**And, sorry for any spelling mistakes...not my fault the keyboard won't type what I tell it to (that's my excuse and I am sticking to it). **

**Disclaimer: What isn't mine isn't mine and what is my own is mine. (if that makes any sense) **

SPOV

"How dare you, attempt to be my best friend, but all the while are backstabbing me to the local bullies. How dare you cheat on my best friend – sorry, my boyfriend, but I'm glad you did, because now he's got me to look after him. How dare you hurt him so much, that he lived solely on alcohol for two weeks after he caught you fucking that other rat. How dare you beat me up with a baseball bat, and leave me for dead because you were convinced that I wanted to try to steal Eric from you. How dare you sleep with my husband, to try to hurt me – by the way, how was the trip home that day?. How dare you stand there and ask why I have the gall to slap you." I finished, angrily.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, bitch, you don't know what you just started." Lorena spat angrily at me, and as she is ever a drama queen, she turned and, without really watching where she was going, attempted to storm out of the room. Except she hit her head off of the corner of the door, and ended up with an egg shaped black bump on her forehead. Absolutely hilarious.

EPOV

Oh. My. Gawd. I just couldn't believe how sexy my girlfriend – yes my girlfriend could be whenever she was telling someone off. Not that Lorena was innocent. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it. She did. After everything that has gone on, she had the nerve to come up in here. Into my apartment, while I am busy, trying to get laid and say everything that she did. What nerve. I was just too busy trying to ignore her. I just wanted her to disappear, so I took to gently sucking on Sookie's neck, hoping that Lorena would eventually get the message, and to stop me from attacking her. Literally. I would beat her up. And I'm not proud of that thought. I would never be able to forgive myself if I was to hit a woman. Not even a sorry excuse for a woman like Lorena.

After Lorena eventually made her exit (bumping her head against the door in the process), I wasted no time in flipping Sookie over on the bed and before she was able to speak, I hastily covered my lovers' lips with mine and all but shoved my tongue into her mouth. I had to force myself to slow down. Sookie deserved to be worshipped like the princess – no queen – that she was. I was going to be the one to show her what real love was. What real love felt like.

So, after forcing myself to slow down, I took my lips off of hers, much to her disappointment, and began to kiss, bite and suck on her chin, then her jaw, her neck and down her body until I made it to the bottom of the t-shirt that she was wearing. I paused for just a second, in order to take both her t-shirt and her bra off. She was beautiful. I must've been staring because the next thing I knew was that Sookie was saying:-

"Eric, is there something wrong, are you alright? You have been staring at my boobs for a long time? Is there something wrong with my boobs?"

"Oh God, Sookie, how could you ever think that there is something wrong with your breasts? They are the most beautiful pair of boobs that I have ever seen. And I mean that Sookie, you are phenomenal." I said, coming back up her body in order for to be able to kiss each one before, once more slowly making my way back down her body, to her jeans which I paused to take off along with her underwear.

Before I became incredibly distracted, I continued on down her body to her feet, where I took off each of her trainers and her socks. I came back up her body, past her knees and her thighs. I stopped when I came to my prize.

I quickly took a look at my lover, who was watching each and every one of my movements with great interest, before returning to her sweet and delicious pussy.

I slowly bent my head, so that it was buried deep between her thighs. I quickly darted my tongue out and licked her sweet folds, which were now glistening with wetness. I licked from the top to the bottom and back up again. I added pressure then took it away again. I added speed and slowed down once more.

"Oh my god...Eric...I'm gonna...I'm cumm..."

Her hands flew straight into my hair, and before she was able to finish her sentence, she came, her pussy coating my face in her sweet juices, with my tongue greedily lapping up as much of her essence as I possibly could.

Suddenly, coming from behind me, I could hear a noise, of what sounded like a radio playing, a song coming from the background. It looks like at some point of our rendezvous, Sookie had managed to switch the radio on – I only ever left it on stand by. It took me a few moments for to realise that, the song that was playing was Alan Jackson's Tall, Tall Trees. And I knew at that moment, I was the person singing the song. I would buy Sookie Tall, Tall Trees if that was what she wanted.

**Ok...gonna stop here guys...well how'd you like it? A lot? A little? Want more? Please review...Wait...if I get 50 reviews by the time I go to write my next chapter tomorrow I will make the chapter a complete lemon cart – just enough for lemonade and maybe a meringue as well...So you know what to do. **


	12. Let's Make Love

**A big thank you to FangbangerLayla, Kim915, Millarca666 and Summer Mosabbeh who reviewed Chapter 10. Thanks for the support xxxx Love you all Lots. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kim915, who needs more naked Eric... **

**On with the show...and even though I didn't get the 50 reviews I was hoping for, this one is a pure lemon cart so, sit down and be prepared...**

EPOV

I quickly took a look at my lover, who was watching each and every one of my movements with great interest, before returning to her sweet and delicious pussy.

I slowly bent my head, so that it was buried deep between her thighs. I quickly darted my tongue out and licked her sweet folds, which were now glistening with wetness. I licked from the top to the bottom and back up again. I added pressure then took it away again. I added speed and slowed down once more.

"Oh my god...Eric...I'm gonna...I'm cumm..."

Her hands flew straight into my hair, and before she was able to finish her sentence, she came, her pussy coating my face in her sweet juices, with my tongue greedily lapping up as much of her essence as I possibly could.

Suddenly, coming from behind me, I could hear a noise, of what sounded like a radio playing, a song coming from the background. It looks like at some point of our rendezvous, Sookie had managed to switch the radio on – I only ever left it on stand by. It took me a few moments for to realise that, the song that was playing was Alan Jackson's Tall, Tall Trees. And I knew at that moment, I was the person singing the song. I would buy Sookie Tall, Tall Trees if that was what she wanted.

EPOV

Without waiting for the song to finish, I eagerly climbed back up my lover's body, until my legs were lying between her legs, my body on top of her and my arms on either side of her head, propping my body up so that I could look into her eyes. She was gorgeous. And she was mine. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. So, I slowly lowered my head and put my lips against hers. I kissed her slowly, almost lazily, but passionately, and she responded back with just as much passion. After what felt like a few more seconds, but was surely almost half an hour, I pulled back and just stared at her, with her swollen lips, which were swollen from kisses. From my kisses. It made me feel more masculine, just the fact that I was proving she was mine. Well, now I really was going to prove it.

So, with that thought in mind, I reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a small square foil packet, all without taking my eyes of my lover. I quickly gave her a peck on the lips and got up in order to put the condom on.

I quickly, got up off of Sookie and stripped all of my clothes off before opening the condom and putting it on – all within 1 minute. Huh. Rapid. Suddenly, I heard a gasp coming from directly in front of me. I looked up to see Sookie openly gaping at my sizeable erection. I gave her a smirk, and said "Don't worry, lover, I'll be gentle."

Once I was properly protected, I climbed back on top of Sookie, placing myself at her entrance, in exactly the same position as before. I gave her another long, slow kiss, whispering "I love you" before slowly pushing into her.

Oh God. She was tight. A vice. A hot silky vice. And she was mine. I had to remind myself to go slow. After all, she was used to Creepy Compton and his 2 centimetre dick.

Once I was as far in as I could possibly go (well, without an operation), I slowly pulled out, which earned me a "Oh Eric...please...God...Eric". If I felt masculine before, it was nothing as to how I was feeling now. When there was only the tip of my penis inside Sookie, I slowly pushed myself back into her, with a deep guttural moan that I only realised was coming from inside me a few moments later.

"Oh...God...Eric...harder...please...faster...keep going...please...make me yours...Eric...please..."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was actually begging for me to make her mine. For me to go harder. Faster. Remind me why we never tried this before? Oh right, I'm too big of a pussy...

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Eric, Harder, baaaabbbbyyyyy, harder"

So, I went harder. I never could resist her.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Pretty soon, I could feel the tell tale signs of Sookie's orgasm beginning. Her pussy began to suck my cock in harder and harder, so I slowed my movements down, but still continued.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She was sucking me in harder than ever before.

"Fuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkk...Eric..." she panted.

I kept going.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

After Sookie came for the fifth time, it wasn't long until I felt the signs of my own orgasm approaching. It was as subtle as a gynaecologist wearing a gas mask. My stomach began to coil. It was in knots. My cock began to swell, and I'm sure that Sookie was able to feel it too.

In.

Out.

That was all it took for my hot seed to come flying out into the condom, harder than ever before. I came so hard, that my head began to hurt, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Christ, I'd never come like that before.

But before I collapsed, I was able to pull myself up off the bed, and hobble into the ensuite bathroom in order to dispose of the now used condom, and to bring back a face cloth in order for both Sookie and I to get cleaned up with.

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom (not that I had much choice in the matter – I could barely walk – imagine how Sookie must be feeling if I was being affected in this way. Christ I hope I didn't hurt her), climbed back into the bed and got Sookie cleaned up.

After throwing the face cloth on to the floor, I turned in the bed, so that I was spooning Sookie from behind and whispered "I love you". It wasn't long until I heard the sounds of Sookie's breathing even out – she was asleep. I followed pretty soon afterwards.

**Wow...they finally done it...I definitely didn't have this planned – I was originally only going to write that Sookie returned the favour and then Beehl interrupted them, but it's done now, hope you like it. Hope I don't read this chapter back and realise how embarrassing it is! *pink cheeks all round* **

**Review if you want more lemons...**


	13. She Don't Know She's Beautiful

**Right...now at the point of writing, I have 52 reviews – care to make it up to 55 for the next chapter? **

**Ok. This chapter is for Millarca666, who loved the In. Out. In. Out. – well, didn't we all. **

EPOV

That was all it took for my hot seed to come flying out into the condom, harder than ever before. I came so hard, that my head began to hurt, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Christ, I'd never come like that before.

But before I collapsed, I was able to pull myself up off the bed, and hobble into the ensuite bathroom in order to dispose of the now used condom, and to bring back a face cloth in order for both Sookie and I to get cleaned up with.

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom (not that I had much choice in the matter – I could barely walk – imagine how Sookie must be feeling if I was being affected in this way. Christ I hope I didn't hurt her), climbed back into the bed and got Sookie cleaned up.

After throwing the face cloth on to the floor, I turned in the bed, so that I was spooning Sookie from behind and whispered "I love you". It wasn't long until I heard the sounds of Sookie's breathing even out – she was asleep. I followed pretty soon afterwards.

SPOV

Oh. My. Fucking. Good. God. My boyfriend was a complete sex god. Not long after we finished, we fell asleep. Just snuggling. He was a world class snuggler. Just right for to cuddle. All 6 foot four inches of him.

_The next morning..._

I woke around 10.30. With Eric's arms still around me. He was still asleep. I was so comfortable, just lying in his arms. Unfortunately, my bladder didn't feel the same way. So, I reluctantly, forced my way up from the bed, and into the bathroom.

When I returned from the bathroom, Eric was wakened up. He was sitting upright in the bed, with the duvet cover wrapped around his waist so that only his top half was visible. He looked gorgeous with his six pack on show. And his glasses on. Reading a book. He was mine.

When he noticed I was there after about 5 minuites, I suddenly realised that I was naked. I quickly ran over to the bed in a feeble attempt to cover myself.

Eric just sniggered, and left his glasses off on top of the bedside table, with his book sitting underneath it.

"Baby, don't ever make an attempt at covering yourself again. You are the most wonderful, most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my entire life and if I were ruler of the universe, I would make it completely illegal to wear any sort of clothes at all. You would be naked all the time, and for my eyes only."

Before I could respond to any of the ridiculous notions that Eric had stated, his lips quickly descended on mine. He kissed me slowly, sweetly but yet full of passion. However, before long, the kiss became more heated and pretty soon we were ready to have sex again.

Eric quickly lowered his hand to my clit, and whenever he realised exactly how wet I was he said, huskily:-

"My lover, does your pussy want me? Is she wet for me? Does she want my tongue or my cock?"

All I could do was whimper and moan. Ovbiously, that wasn't good enough for Eric, he wanted an answer (amongst other things!)

"Answer me, Lover – do you want my tongue or my cock?"

At this point, he slipped his finger into my pussy

"Ah.. .oh... my... god... your... your ... your ... cooooo...oh...god... Eric..."

By this stage, his marvellous fingers had managed to give me an orgasm. One of the most powerful of my existence. Whenever, I was able to speak again, I answered:-

"God...Eric I need your ... I need your ... cock...right now... please...Eric ... I need you now...please..."

He wasted no time in quickly pulling a condom out of the drawer of the bedside table, rolling it on and plunging his humengous cock into my pussy.

Immediately, she began to contract and expand around him. Unlike the night before ( and the 7 times during the night – I didn't know how he could be ready for round 9, how he could even get it up!), this time was going to be hard and fast.

"Who do you belong to lover?" Eric asked suddenly

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Who do you belong to lover?" he repeated.

"I'm... I'm ... I'm ... yours ... only yours" I managed to stutter. He was still pounding hard and fast.

"Yes, lover... you are mine ... not Bill's ... mine...this pussy only gets wet for me... lover... do you hear me... she only gets wet for me..."

But I couldn't answer.

My orgasm was approaching faster than a freight train.

"... Eric"

Not long after this, I felt Eric completely fill the condom with his juices. All of a sudden, I was jealous of the condom. Yes, I will admit, I was jealous of the condom. It wasn't fair that the stupid, clear bit of bloody plastic was allowed to fill with my boyfriends cum. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fucking fair that because I didn't want to be a mother, I wasn't ready to be a mother, I wasn't allowed to have my boyfriend cum inside me with nothing between us. It wasn't fucking fair at all. Maybe I should look into getting the contraceptive implant, so I wouldn't have to worry about being a mammy for the next 3 years...

**Right...really really sorry about having to cut the chapter short... but it's late, I'm grumpy and I can't be arsed...so theres my excuse...what's yours for not reviewing? **

**REMEMBER – REVIEWS = LEMONS...so...you know what to do. **


	14. Come On Over

**Ok, there's nothing really to report at the beginning of this chapter. Although, I am finding it pretty hard to name the chapters – so if you have any ideas, you can send them to me...they would be very much appreciated. Thanks xxxxx **

**This chapter id dedicated to Susyq59, who like Sookie wants it all**

**(I am gonna dedicate the next few chapters to some of the readers who review... so you know what to do...) **

**Here goes...**

SPOV

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Who do you belong to lover?" he repeated.

"I'm... I'm ... I'm ... yours ... only yours" I managed to stutter. He was still pounding hard and fast.

"Yes, lover... you are mine ... not Bill's ... mine...this pussy only gets wet for me... lover... do you hear me... she only gets wet for me..."

But I couldn't answer.

My orgasm was approaching faster than a freight train.

"... Eric"

Not long after this, I felt Eric completely fill the condom with his juices. All of a sudden, I was jealous of the condom. Yes, I will admit, I was jealous of the condom. It wasn't fair that the stupid, clear bit of bloody plastic was allowed to fill with my boyfriends cum. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fucking fair that because I didn't want to be a mother, I wasn't ready to be a mother, I wasn't allowed to have my boyfriend cum inside me with nothing between us. It wasn't fucking fair at all. Maybe I should look into getting the contraceptive implant, so I wouldn't have to worry about being a mammy for the next 3 years...

EPOV

We eventually managed to drag ourselves out of the bed about three hours later – after our sexathon that is, and into the shower, where I took her twice more. Who ever knew – we got more dirty in the shower than anywhere else?

I arrived down in the kitchen to find Sookie – my Sookie, standing in front of the kettle, waiting for it to boil. I could also see that she had set out two mugs, two spoons, the sugar bowl, the milk and the instant coffee.

I loved her for it. Nobody could make coffee like Sookie – well perhaps, her mother or her grandmother could. I decided that Sookie needed a proper thank you for making my coffee, so I walked up to her and put my arms around her from behind, and began to nuzzle at her neck, suckling and kissing as my chin travelled up and down her neck.

Things were just starting to get interesting whenever, I heard a door bang from somewhere behind us. Dammit. It looks like Pam and Amelia have arrived. I had forgot that we were all supposed to meet here for breakfast, this morning – I know, I forgot that I had invited them all here – my 3 girls – Amelia, Pam and Sookie last week before all of these developments happened. Developments as in Pam and Amelia are lesbians and are in a fully committed relationship – something I never thought I would see Pam in, and now, as of last night, Sookie is officially my girlfriend. Even for me, this week has been busy.

"What the complete and utter fuck is going on here?" Pam squealed, as she entered the door and saw me standing with my arms around Sookie.

"Pam, would you please shut up for just a second, so that I can explain to you what is happening." I answered, dryly.

"Well, this has to be good," Amelia commented, also from the doorway, before taking Pam's hand and all but dragging her to the kitchen table. Sookie also managed to make it out of my tight grasp and she too sat at the table. I sighed. Then I sat down.

"Well, Pam, Amelia...since you two were so kind to let us know last night that you were in a committed relationship...I ... well Eric and I ... we think that it is only fair that, as of last night, we are in a relationship. A completely monogamous relationship." Sookie stated.

"Well, fuck me ... twice ... you two have finally, got into your thick skulls what we have been telling you for the last fifteen or so years." Amelia said, awestruck.

"I love her" I continued. "I always have, and I probably always will – although I think that you already knew that."

"Awwwww..." Amelia cooed. "It's just so cute..."

"I'm gonna chuck" Pam said, disgusted. "Now, I have to put up with you too acting all cutesy."

Pretty soon after this, our conversation slowed down, and we decided that we would all head out to a local cafe for our breakfast. Then, we decided that we would all head out shopping – I know, I'm a man and I'm not ashamed to admit that I went shopping with my girlfriend and my two best friends ever.

The day was perfect so far – I woke up, I had sex with my girlfriend (I particularly enjoyed that part!), I had breakfast with my best friends in the whole world, I (well technically, Sookie) told our best friends that we were together and we went shopping together.

Well, it was perfect until we were heading back towards the car, so we could go home...

**Duh. Duh. Duh. The suspense is killing me. Ok – what do you think has made Eric's day not so perfect anymore? Let me know. **

**Remember to review if you want a chapter dedicated – all you have to do is say something interesting and intriguing. **


	15. When Did You Stop Lovin' Me?

**Ok. This chapter is for aprilshowers021, who loves possessive Eric. **

**Haven't really got very much to say here, except for that I finished for Christmas early today (got out at 12:15pm) then I had to go to Asda to do some grocery shopping, which meant I wasn't home until usual time, and the whole way through the shop, I was thinking about this chapter, so that's why you are getting your music fix (ha ha, just like on 4music!) a little earlier tonight. **

**Someone (I was asked not to mention his name – yes a he likes True Blood!), asked me if I was going to do alternating POV's – you know between Sookie and Eric. The answer is that I don't really know who I am going to write as. I just write as whichever character it seems easier for to do...There might be even some unusually POV's coming up real soon. **

**Also, I just wanted to say that I am aiming to update this story every day (or as often as I can) – even on Christmas Day, so I hope you enjoy! **

**If you are a fan of Bill... I recommend that you STOP reading now because there is some (more Beehl) bashing...**

**Disclaimer:- (I haven't done one of these in a while) Nothing is mine. All rights to whoever owns the stuff...**

EPOV

Pretty soon after this, our conversation slowed down, and we decided that we would all head out to a local cafe for our breakfast. Then, we decided that we would all head out shopping – I know, I'm a man and I'm not ashamed to admit that I went shopping with my girlfriend and my two best friends ever.

The day was perfect so far – I woke up, I had sex with my girlfriend (I particularly enjoyed that part!), I had breakfast with my best friends in the whole world, I (well technically, Sookie) told our best friends that we were together and we all went shopping together.

Well, it was perfect until we were heading back towards the car, so we could go home...

EPOV

At first, I didn't realise that anything unusual was happening – the four of us (Amelia, Pam, Sookie and I), were just walking back to the car, Amelia and Pam were holding hands and Sookie had both of her arms wrapped around one of mine, and her lips were touching my upper arms. I had my hands in my trouser pockets, the four of us were chatting away about various things, just what your average group of friends would do, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, I felt Sookie pull on my arm. Only, she was pulling on my arm because someone was pulling on her arm. I quickly stopped moving, in order to find out what was happening. When Amelia and Pam noticed that we were standing still, they too stopped and turned around.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sookie quickly yelped at a small scrawny figure, that I soon realised was Bill. Obviously, Sookie didn't realise who it was either, or she would have included his name in her WTF moment...

"Yes, Bill, what the fuck is it that you are doing? And, why are you trying to pull my girlfriend apart? Rip her from limb to limb?" I asked of him, my words becoming angrier and angrier. How dare he touch Sookie.

Obviously, the only part of my question that he heard was that Sookie was my girlfriend, because, he then continued to say:-

"_Your_ girlfriend? _Your_ girlfriend? Since when was she _Your_ girlfriend? She is my wife! My Sookie! My loyal, loving faithful wife!" He spat, angrily at me. He was laughable. And what made the whole situation even more funny was that he was at least 1 foot smaller than me.

I just smirked. my anger receding rapidly. This was definitely a You Been Framed moment.

"Or has she been screwing around on me for all of the five years that we were together?" He continued, spittle flying everywhere from his mouth.

Ok. He wasn't so funny anymore, but before I could say anything, Sookie spoke up and said:-

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! Especially after what I caught you doing a mere two weeks ago!" Sookie said. She was furious. God. I don't think I ever saw her as angry as she was now. I'm not a religious man by nature, but heaven help us all.

And with that, Sookie snatched her arm back and wrapped her arms around me again, just as before.

But Beehl wasn't finished yet. Not by a long shot.

"You still haven't answered my question, wifey" he said, slowly. Well, at least he was calmer!

"Don't call me wifey ... you are too low for even the dogs to bite ... and to answer that ridiculous notion that you have dreamt up, no I never acted on any attraction that I had to Eric, while we were together or even before we were together, no can you please get out of my sight – I really want to go home so that I can fuck my boyfriend. Hard. Hard as he can give it. And as fast as he can speed it up. So that I will scream his name for all of the neighbours to hear."

Wow. My girlfriend is hot when she gets all possessive of me. And so sexy. Little Eric even seems to think so. We had better go (before Eric Junior jumps out to say hello!) Also, I haven't fucked Sookie in a few hours, he is getting bored. And in bad need of exercise.

So, I turned around to face Sookie, unlinking our arms in the process and smashed my lips into hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, and even put her arms up around my neck. I placed one of mine on either side of her waist, and pulled her closer. Ha! See that Bill. She is mine. Mine to touch. Mine to hold. Mine to kiss. Mine to love. Mine to fuck.

After about five minutes, I finally managed to pull myself away from Sookie enough so that I rubbed the tip of my nose against hers and looked into her eyes, and there I saw such passion and fire in them, that I knew that Sookie could also see in mine.

We eventually untangled ourselves enough to notice that Pam and Amelia had disappeared. Huh. Probably for another quickie – not that we probably won't even end up doing the exact same thing, but luckily, they had brought a separate car, so Sookie and I still had a car to get home in.

However, what surprised me the most, was that Bill (Beehl) was still standing there, looking for all the world like he was going to blow a gasket. But, once again, Sookie got in before him, and asked, slowly, quietly and softly:-

"Bill, I have a question for you, and you need to answer honestly, please, if you ever valued me as your wife at all, please answer truthfully – When did you stop loving me enough to cheat? Was it something I did? Something I didn't do? please, just answer me!"

But, insead of answering, he just turned, with his nose in the air and walked away from us.

We only stood for a couple more seconds before we too, left for the car.

**Well, that's all folks – for this chapter anways? Did you like it? Any thoughts on what is going to happen next? Review – the button is at the bottom, please. **

**MsCathywilson**


	16. I Love You Because

**Haven't really got very much to say at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Hugs and Kisses to everyone who reviewed the last chapter xxxxx ooooo xxxx **

**This chapter is for FangbangerLayla, who agrees that Bill is too low for the dogs to bite!**

EPOV

We eventually untangled ourselves enough to notice that Pam and Amelia had disappeared. Huh. Probably for another quickie – not that we probably won't even end up doing the exact same thing, but luckily, they had brought a separate car, so Sookie and I still had a car to get home in.

However, what surprised me the most, was that Bill (Beehl) was still standing there, looking for all the world like he was going to blow a gasket. But, once again, Sookie got in before him, and asked, slowly, quietly and softly:-

"Bill, I have a question for you, and you need to answer honestly, please, if you ever valued me as your wife at all, please answer truthfully – When did you stop loving me enough to cheat? Was it something I did? Something I didn't do? please, just answer me!"

But, instead of answering, he just turned, with his nose in the air and walked away from us.

We only stood for a couple more seconds before we too, left for the car.

SPOV

I felt humiliated when Bill just turned away and ignored me. I almost cried, but before I did, I was able to move, with Eric's support back to the car. We were silent for most of the way home. Well, at least until...

"Eric, can you pull over here for a second, honey, please?" I asked.

"Sure I can, baby are you alright? Is there something wrong?" He replied, turning off towards the group of trees that I spotted to my left.

I wasted no time in getting out of the passenger side of the car, walking around to the passenger door, and all but dragging Eric out of the car.

I kept a hold of Eric until we were far into the woods.

"Sookie, baby, where are we going?, what's wrong? Baby, answer me please." Eric pleaded with me.

Instead of answering him, I just pushed him up against the tree. And kissed him. Hard.

Initally, he didn't respond, and I thought I had scared him, so I began to pull away. But it was then he started to respond.

The kiss quickly deepened. And before either of us knew, we were greedily groping at each other.

A few moments later, Eric was sitting on his knees, on the forest floor, greedily pulling at my trousers. I helped him to get them off by untying my belt, and the trousers then fell to the ground. Eric proceeded to pull my knickers down and plunged hi tongue into my slit.

He greedily licked from the top of my slit to the bottom and back up again. He did this a few times and before I knew it, I felt bark against my backside. I was up against another tree. How did I manage to get here? We were over against that other tree a second ago.

"Oh God...Eric...please...please...keep going baby."

My hands were up in his hair, urging him to continue. It wasn't long until I felt the now familiar feeling of the coils in my stomach, and before long, I felt myself cover Eric's face in my juices.

In a flash, had moved from his position at my pussy to standing in front of me. He quickly dropped his trousers and underwear, pulled a condom out of his shirt pocket – why he had one there I will never know, but at that moment, I was just glad he did.

He speedily rolled the condom on, and before I knew what he was doing, he impaled me on his cock.

"Oh God...E... ... E ... Er... Eric ... baby ... please ...please ...keep going ...harder ... please... Eric ... don't stop ..." I managed to spit out.

"Who do you belong to?" Eric asked, possessively. Who knew that Eric could turn from someone so sweet and caring to someone so possessive within two seconds? Huh. But it was hot.

"Oh...Eric..." I stammered

"Who do you belong to?" Eric repeated.

"You, Eric, only you...please." I managed to utter.

Then I heard it coming. Like a freight train. It was coming. My orgasm. It was coming. But Eric kept going. Hard and Fast. There was nothing slow or sweet about this coupling. It was just about claiming. Pure claiming. I was his, and he wanted to let me know it.

"Oh God ... Eric ..." I roared, as I came, harder than I could ever remember.

Not long after this, I felt the familiar pulsing of Eric's cock as he was about to come into the condom.

"" he all but screamed as he came.

After spurting his seed into the condom, he just flopped against me, lazily kissing at my neck.

"Oh lover ... that was amazing ... baby ... we really have to do this sometime again ... wow ... you are just incredible.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to gently push Eric off of me.

"Baby, as much as I would love to stay here, we really should go and find our clothes, so that we can get home and into bed. I really, really want to snuggle with you right now" I explained.

"Ok baby, you know I can never resist you". He said, pulling back to give me a long, lazy peck on the lips.

"I love you because..." Eric began

But, before we could go any further, I suddenly heard, a loud noise coming from behind. WTF. However, before I could do anything, I just heard...

"Sookie, how dare you...!"

**Duh. Duh. Duh. So, another cliffhanger ... you know how I love those ... **

**Apologies for the short chaper, and they might be short for the next while, because I want to get all of the coursework cleared up before Christmas ... so, again I'm sorry ...**


	17. Mine

**Apologies for the short chapter... today as been a very, very long day. You know, preparing for Christmas and everything ... tomorrow is to be even worse than today ... God help me ...**

**Anyways, aiming for 1,000 words on this chappie ... not sure it's gonna happen though ...**

**This chapter is for MissyDee, who like me is a Country music Junkie ...**

SPOV

"Who do you belong to?" Eric repeated.

"You, Eric, only you...please." I managed to utter.

Then I heard it coming. Like a freight train. It was coming. My orgasm. It was coming. But Eric kept going. Hard and Fast. There was nothing slow or sweet about this coupling. It was just about claiming. Pure claiming. I was his, and he wanted to let me know it.

"Oh God ... Eric ..." I roared, as I came, harder than I could ever remember.

Not long after this, I felt the familiar pulsing of Eric's cock as he was about to come into the condom.

"" he all but screamed as he came.

After spurting his seed into the condom, he just flopped against me, lazily kissing at my neck.

"Oh lover ... that was amazing ... baby ... we really have to do this sometime again ... wow ... you are just incredible.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to gently push Eric off of me.

"Baby, as much as I would love to stay here, we really should go and find our clothes, so that we can get home and into bed. I really, really want to snuggle with you right now" I explained.

"Ok baby, you know I can never resist you". He said, pulling back to give me a long, lazy peck on the lips.

"I love you because..." Eric began

But, before we could go any further, I suddenly heard, a loud noise coming from behind. WTF. However, before I could do anything, I just heard...

"Sookie, how dare you...!"

EPOV

Before I could finish my sentence of I love you because, I just heard this ridiculous scream coming from behind me. Who the fuck dares to interrupt me and my Sookie.

"Sookie, how dare you...!" were the words that I head coming from that ridiculous whore's mouth. Spinning around, quickly to face Lorena, intending to say something back to her, but before I got the chance to say anything, the bitch herself managed to get her spoke in.

"He is mine! You bitch! You have absolutely no fucking right to touch him! To kiss him! And you most certainly are not allowed to fuck him! He is mine! You whore!" Lorena spat angrily at Sookie, who still hadn't moved and was standing (naked mind you ... as was I) behind me. She was wearing only a smirk.

"Ok ... whatever it is that you wish ... I am not allowed to kiss him or fuck him, as per your request, Lorena, whatever it is that you want." Sookie was full on grinning now. WTF is going on. I will kiss and fuck my Sookie as often as I want to. And this slut has nothing to say about it. Sookie is mine. I am hers.

"But, Lorena, I am still allowed to do this,". Sookie stepped forward as she was speaking, and was not standing in front of me with her backside towards Lorena, facing me. Then she reached up, put her hands behind my head, her arms draped all over my neck. She proceeded to reach up and kiss me. We both quickly deepened the kiss, with her tongue sliding over the top of my lips, and me quickly granting her tongue entrance into my mouth, hers doing the same for my tongue.

"Thought I told you that you were not to kiss my man" Lorena spat.

Sookie suddenly pulled away from me, but didn't take her arms down from my neck.

"I wasn't kissing him." Sookie replied, coyly. "I was merely making sure that his tonsils were in correct working order. You need to remember that this is something that needs to be checked as often as is possible. As many times as the day will allow." She continued. Genius. I almost pissed myself laughing, before wondering how far Sookie was willing to take this.

She slowly started to slide down to the ground, with her hands slowly dragging down my chest, until they reached the V at the bottom of my stomach.

They kept going lower.

And lower.

And lower.

Until she reached...

My feet.

Then, she began to bring her hands back up again to my cock. After this, she put little Eric into her mouth.

She quickly swirled her tongue all around my gracious plenty, going from the tip to my pelvis and back again. She lifted her hands and put them on my balls, and began to gently squeeze and caress them. It wasn't long until I felt my cock swell, and my juices came flowing, hard, down into Sookie's throat.

She just looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, staring up at me from her position on the ground. She was sooo sexy and she didn't even know it.

By this point, Lorena had completely lost it and she came at Sookie full speed and whacked Sookie right on the side of the jaw. Well, I'll be dammed if I was going to let that whore touch Sookie like that. Or at all.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him like that. He is mine. You whore." Lorena spat at Sookie.

OK. THIS WAS IT. IT WAS ON.

"I am not fucking yours, Lorena. You lost me when you fucked him. I am Sookie's. Just as much as she is mine. And she is the best thing that has ever been mine. Understood. Now fuck off before I do something I regret." I all but yelled.

"Baby... please .. don't be like that ... you know what happened that time – he was raping me ... please ... I love you Eric ... please..."

**Ok ... as I said above ... Sorry for the really really short chapter. But it's all I could get out ... **

**Review, let me know what you think ... Just like you know you want to. Also, it would make Eric happy, and we don't want a displeased Viking now do we? **


	18. Gettin' You Home

**Yay! It's Christmas Eve! Santa's coming tonight! Let's hope he brings me Alexander Skarsgard...**

**This chapter is dedicated to MissyDee, who wants Eric to take her home. **

EPOV

She quickly swirled her tongue all around my gracious plenty, going from the tip to my pelvis and back again. She lifted her hands and put them on my balls, and began to gently squeeze and caress them. It wasn't long until I felt my cock swell, and my juices came flowing, hard, down into Sookie's throat.

She just looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, staring up at me from her position on the ground. She was sooo sexy and she didn't even know it.

By this point, Lorena had completely lost it and she came at Sookie full speed and whacked Sookie right on the side of the jaw. Well, I'll be dammed if I was going to let that whore touch Sookie like that. Or at all.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him like that. He is mine. You whore." Lorena spat at Sookie.

OK. THIS WAS IT. IT WAS ON.

"I am not fucking yours, Lorena. You lost me when you fucked him. I am Sookie's. Just as much as she is mine. And she is the best thing that has ever been mine. Understood. Now fuck off before I do something I regret." I all but yelled.

"Baby... please .. don't be like that ... you know what happened that time – he was raping me ... please ... I love you Eric ... please..."

SPOV

It was about time that this bitch learned that Eric was mine. Not hers. Mine. So, just to spite her (and to mark my territory, claim what was mine) I ended up giving him a blowjob standing in the middle of the woods. With both of us naked. And Lorena watching us.

I really was turning into such a wanton hussy. And it was all for Eric. My Eric.

Then Lorena used that ridiculous notion that whoever she cheated on Eric with was raping her. Yeah right. I wasn't there when Eric walked in on Lorena but I was just entering the house as Eric was leaving. It didn't sound like she was being raped (not like I would know what that sounded like).

"You have some fucking gall, whore." Eric snapped.

"I walk in to hear you telling him to go, and I quote harder and faster" Eric continued, becoming angrier with each and every word. "and you stand here and say that he raped you." he finished.

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it," Sookie butted in. She was grinning ear to ear.

EPOV

Lorena looked like she was going to spit nails – literally.

But, Sookie either didn't notice her or she was just plain old ignoring her.

Instead, she just pulled me hungrily down towards her lips and kissed me – hard.

I could feel myself getting, for lack of a better term – hard.

Sookie kept on kissing me – hard.

Her hands quickly went down to my cock.

"I want this inside me, now" Sookie moaned. So, I quickly walked over to my jeans, and pulled out the spare

Well, I could never resist a lady. Especially someone as sexy and beautiful as my Sookie.

I wasted no time in impaling her on little Eric. He has never been so delighted in his life. This is like the ultimate fuck you to Lorena.

"Oh fuck ... lover ... god ... you are so fucking sexy like this ... lover ... look at me ..." I am ashamed. It was all I was able to say – and I wanted to say a lot of things, especially with the whore herself being here watching, but I couldn't no matter how much I want to.

"Eric, claim me, make me yours please ... Eric ... make me cum please ..." Sookie all but growled at me.

So, I went harder and harder. Faster and faster. God, I've never fucked this hard or this fast ever before. Never. Not even a man slut like me. Nope.

I risked a glance down at where we were joined, and I almost shot my load, just watching myself disappear into Sookie and reappear again. It was almost as if it was by magic.

It wasn't long until I felt the familiar coiling in my stomach and my cock beginning to swell inside Sookie. Ha ha. Not before she cum I wasn't going to. So, I began to viciously stroke that little bundle of nerves at the bottom of Sookie's mound, and it wasn't long until she was cumming.

"Oh Christ... Eric ... you are a God ... a sex God ... my sex God." She ranted.

I felt myself cumming inside her at rapid speed.

"Oh baby". I heard myself moan (yes moan!) as I lazily kissed her neck from the top to the bottom and back up again.

By the time we were both able to pry ourselves off of each other, Lorena was no where to be seen.

"Come on baby," I whined, "All I can think about, is getting you home"

**Ok – so you like? no? Also, I am not to sure if I can update tomorrow – because I got some family coming tomorrow night so I dunno if I will get a chance to write – so have a right proper crimbo from me! **


	19. I Forgot More Than You'll Ever Know

**Did everybody get whatever they wanted from Santa. I didn't. Oh Well, there's always next year ...**

**This chapter is for everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you soo much for your support in this chapter. Don't forget – if you say something interesting in your review, I might dedicate the next chapter for you. **

EPOV

So, I went harder and harder. Faster and faster. God, I've never fucked this hard or this fast ever before. Never. Not even a man slut like me. Nope.

I risked a glance down at where we were joined, and I almost shot my load, just watching myself disappear into Sookie and reappear again. It was almost as if it was by magic.

It wasn't long until I felt the familiar coiling in my stomach and my cock beginning to swell inside Sookie. Ha ha. Not before she cum I wasn't going to. So, I began to viciously stroke that little bundle of nerves at the bottom of Sookie's mound, and it wasn't long until she was cumming.

"Oh Christ... Eric ... you are a God ... a sex God ... my sex God." She ranted.

I felt myself cumming inside her at rapid speed.

"Oh baby". I heard myself moan (yes moan!) as I lazily kissed her neck from the top to the bottom and back up again.

By the time we were both able to pry ourselves off of each other, Lorena was no where to be seen.

"Come on baby," I whined, "All I can think about, is getting you home"

SPOV

_**Two weeks later, in Valhalla (Eric's club)**_

"Excuse me for a second, I just need to go the bogs" I said to Amelia and Pam who were sitting with me at one of the many tables in the club, whilst Eric was sitting on his throne, just watching the people in the bar. According to him, he was "enthralling the vermin" – to the rest of us, he was on duty, making sure that everything was going ok in the club.

So, I got up and went to the toilet. Sorry, I got up and headed towards the bathroom – the queue was extremely long. Huh. It looked as if I had a long wait in store for me. There had to be at least 10 other people in the queue, all waiting to go to the piss house. Just brilliant. I reluctantly joined the ever expanding line before it got any longer.

It didn't take me long to figure out what the two so called ladies standing in front of me were talking about.

"Oh my god ... he is soo sexy ..." one of the women stated.

"Isn't he just" the other woman, who had flaming red hair agreed.

"I heard that if you go up to him, and offer yourself, he takes you somewhere private and has his way with you. Apparently he is just am-az_-ing _in the sack. And from what I have heard, he doesn't like the missionary position, and performs an amazing oral – OMG! can you just imagine what he'd be like in the 69 position? He'd be absolutely lethal!" the first woman continued.

After hearing this, I took a second to take in the appearance of both women. The first woman, had jet black hair, which came down to her shoulders. She had her hair straightened with two clips in at either side. She had a natural amount of make up on, and her dress was flaming red. She also had nude coloured 6 inch heels on. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

The other woman, whose name I later learned to be Sophie Anne, had flaming red hair, which she was wearing down. She also had it curled. Her dress came down to mid thigh and was black. She too had nude heels on and minimal makeup. She too looked phenomenal.

Then I returned to my own appearance. I was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, my fake ugg boots, an "I belong to Eric" t-shirt, and a metallic coloured boyfriend cardigan. My hair was also tied up in a very loose ponytail with various strands of hair falling out. I had no makeup on. Compared to these women, I was a complete mess. But, I never felt the need to dress up in order to go to Valhalla. None of us ever did – that is Pam, Amelia and I. There wasn't much point. It was only Eric's bar.

"I dunno what he is like in the 69," Sophie Anne stated. I felt relieved. They were just admiring him. That was Ok. I mean, it wasn't the first time this had happened. "But, I do happen to know that he is incredible in bed and that just as soon as I am done here, I will be going up to him, and giving him a proposition that he can't refuse, and if he does, I just won't give up until he is mine." She continued. I felt like I was going to be sick. This gorgeous woman was going to proposition my man, to be her boyfriend. And I seriously expected him to come home with me, so that we could fuck each other's brains out all night, not stopping until the sun came up and we ran out of energy. Ha. Like that was going to happen.

I wanted to tell her that he was mine, and to fuck off. But I couldn't. I mean realistically, was he really going to come home with me after he closed the bar, when this Sophie Anne was going to proposition him for all the sex he could possibly ever want. How could he ever want me?

I suddenly felt so sick that I bumped out of the queue for the customer toilets and headed straight to the staff toilet. As Eric's best friend – and now girlfriend – I was allowed to use the staff bathroom, as of course were Amelia and Pam.

When I returned to the main dance floor, I could see Amelia and Pam sitting at the table, kissing and cuddling away. It didn't look as if I was needed at all, so I decided that I would go up and sit beside Eric whilst he was enthralling vermin. So, I turned to walk up to him.

Except I could see Sophie Anne ascending up to Eric's throne before I had the chance to get there. I never felt so alone in my life.

I continued to get closer and closer, so that I could hear what she was saying to him.

"Baby, I know we had such a good night the last time together ... it must have been about a month ago, where have you been all this time? I thought you were interested in _seeing _me again, you said you would call me, but you never did, baby, so here I am making it clear for you – Eric, I want you, I want to be yours – to be your girlfriend – you don't even have to be faithful to me – I just want to be yours, so that everyone knows it – so what do you say Eric? Will you?"

"Sophie Anne, you knew whenever we hooked up – from even before we hooked up, that what we were doing was either a one time thing or a fuck buddy type of relationship. I don't want to be your boyfriend. Not even your fuck buddy come to think of it. I hate your guts, and if you don't stop talking this complete and utter crap. Get it through your thick skull. I never want to see your face again." Eric retorted.

That made me feel a little bit better. He didn't want her. Mind you, he never actually said that he wanted me either. Oh God. I hate this. I hate the jealousy – that I feel if another woman propositions Eric. I hate that Bill still affected me in this way.

"I want only my lover." Eric finished.

Phew. He did want me. I quickly gathered enough confidence to climb up beside Eric and Sophie Anne.

She was still begging him. He was still ignoring her requests. Eric, who saw me coming (no pun intended!), grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my lips.

"Hi! It's Sophie Anne isn't it? I just wanted to let you know that he is mine and if I have anything do with it, that status won't change. And, should you ever manage to steal him off of me, I will forget more than you will ever know about him. So just remember that."

And with that, I walked straight over to Eric, plonked myself on to his lap and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss with just as much ferocity.

**So, I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry about not updating yesterday – I know I said I would, so I went back and made this chapter – which I had already written, especially for to update yesterday, longer than it already was. **

**In fact, the chapter is now twice as long – 1,500 words! than it was before, so I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! **


	20. Ska8r Boi

**I just wanted to say at the start of the chapter that I am really really sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was away doing some shopping (at the Abbey Centre in case anybody is wondering). When I came back, I was completely and utterly knackered. But I still had plans on writing this chapter. Then I decided to put on the new box set that I had bought. After watching the first episode and half of the second one, I fell asleep. Didn't wake up until this morning ... oh well ... **

**This chapter is for SuzyQ59, who agrees that Sookie doesn't plan on sharing ... **

SPOV

"Sophie Anne, you knew whenever we hooked up – from even before we hooked up, that what we were doing was either a one time thing or a fuck buddy type of relationship. I don't want to be your boyfriend. Not even your fuck buddy come to think of it. I hate your guts, and if you don't stop talking this complete and utter crap. Get it through your thick skull. I never want to see your face again." Eric retorted.

That made me feel a little bit better. He didn't want her. Mind you, he never actually said that he wanted me either. Oh God. I hate this. I hate the jealousy – that I feel if another woman propositions Eric. I hate that Bill still affected me in this way.

"I want only my lover." Eric finished.

Phew. He did want me. I quickly gathered enough confidence to climb up beside Eric and Sophie Anne.

She was still begging him. He was still ignoring her requests. Eric, who saw me coming (no pun intended!), grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my lips.

"Hi! It's Sophie Anne isn't it? I just wanted to let you know that he is mine and if I have anything do with it, that status won't change. And, should you ever manage to steal him off of me, I will forget more than you will ever know about him. So just remember that."

And with that, I walked straight over to Eric, plonked myself on to his lap and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss with just as much ferocity.

SPOV

Despite doing almost everything within my power to get rid of this Sophie Anne, - well, everything without physically dragging her from the bar. That would be entertaining but would also be extremely bad for business.

Whenever I plonked on to the top of Eric's knees, I had thought that Sophie Anne would get the message and just bugger off.

But, I had no such luck.

She just continued.

"Eric ... you don't have to do this ... you can just come home with me ..." Sophie was literally begging me now.

I had had enough. I couldn't be bothered with her anymore. But, Eric was probably even more pissed off with her than I was. Before I could even say anything, Eric beat me to it.

"Sophie... would you just fuck off"

To my complete and utter amazement, she turned with a huff and proceeded to walk down the dias onto the dance floor, and strutted – very unsuccessfully – towards the entrance to the club.

If I thought that was the last I'd ever see of her, I was sorely wrong.

But, just at that moment, I didn't care, because Eric once more dipped his head towards me and kissed me slowly but passionately. I had never felt so loved, or so wanted in my life before I did in that moment.

Sophie Anne could just sit on it and spin.

That was just how we passed the next hour.

It wasn't long until closing time and, after quickly closing the bar, Eric and I headed back to his place, where, even though it was about 3 am in the morning, we both settled down to watch some tv show that Eric had on dvd. I didn't know what it was, but it was something that I thoroughly enjoyed, even though I didn't usually like anything that wasn't romance or comedy – it was something about the American invasion of Iraq in 2003. – a war series. It had lots of men in army (marine?) uniforms and military equipment. All of the soldiers had to have been at least 6 feet tall and one of them even looked like Eric.

There was even some humor in it – like for example, when the men are on the move, the four people in the first military land rover – one was the Seargent who also had a gun in the passenger seat, a driver, a reporter and another soldier, who was basically the stupid one, randomly began singing Tainted Love and in another episode, one of the guys were singing Avril Lavigne's Ska8r Boi. I found the whole thing hilarious.

When all 7 episodes were over, it must have been about 10am. And neither of us had been to sleep yet, so we both decided that, even though we didn't feel sleepy, we would go to bed to sleep – no funny business.

**I am really really sorry about the short chapter but, I was completely engrossed in the box set that I have been watching. **

**Also, I will dedicate the next chapter to all of the people out there who get the name of the tv show correct. Just review or PM me if you have any ideas as to what show it is. It is also the box set that I was watching. That's where the inspiration comes from – hint, hint Lisa!**

**Love and Hugs. **


	21. Gimme That Girl

**Right. Ok guy's I'm not too sure as to exactly how long this chapter will turn out to be because I've already wrote this out onto file paper, so ir could be really really short whenever I type it or it could be extremely long. I just don't know. **

**Also, I just wanted to let everyone know that the right answer was obviously:- **

**GENERATION KILL**

**Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to all of those who guessed the right answer (pretty much everyone who answered!) – aprilshowers21, suyq59, charhamblin, violetsnowsrop and Sharon sanchez. **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any of this – even though I really want to! **

SPOV

Sophie Anne could just sit on it and spin.

That was just how we passed the next hour.

It wasn't long until closing time and, after quickly closing the bar, Eric and I headed back to his place, where, even though it was about 3 am in the morning, we both settled down to watch some tv show that Eric had on dvd. I didn't know what it was, but it was something that I thoroughly enjoyed, even though I didn't usually like anything that wasn't romance or comedy – it was something about the American invasion of Iraq in 2003. – a war series. It had lots of men in army (marine?) uniforms and military equipment. All of the soldiers had to have been at least 6 feet tall and one of them even looked like Eric.

There was even some humor in it – like for example, when the men are on the move, the four people in the first military land rover – one was the Seargent who also had a gun in the passenger seat, a driver, a reporter and another soldier, who was basically the stupid one, randomly began singing Tainted Love and in another episode, one of the guys were singing Avril Lavigne's Ska8r Boi. I found the whole thing hilarious.

When all 7 episodes were over, it must have been about 10am. And neither of us had been to sleep yet, so we both decided that, even though we didn't feel sleepy, we would go to bed to sleep – no funny business.

EPOV

After we returned from Valhalla, Sookie and I had decided that we wanted to watch an episode or two of Generation Kill. I loved it. I loved the weapons and the fighting, you know the sort of thing that any man (except LaLa) would like. Sookie loved it too, but I strongly suspect that she enjoyed the men in it more than what they were actually saying. I mean, the way I caught her looking at that guy ... Seargent Brad Colbert I think the character's name was, I just wanted to punch him. He wasn't even as good looking as me.

One or two episodes turned into watching the entire series and it was after 10am before we finally turned in. We didn't wake up until about 7pm that evening and even then we were still tired, so we just had dinner (breakfast?) and went back to bed. It continued like this for the next two days.

By the third day, I felt that I was finally able to stay awake long enough to do something productive.

The first thing I thought on doing was heading back upstairs for some sexy times with Sookie, then I realised that she was no use to me grumpy or sleeping. So, I reluctantly headed back into the bedroom to get some towels and clean clothes for my morning shower. It would be a pity that Sookie wasn't there to help me clean up.

I emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later, completely dressed and ready for action. I decided first to go to Sookie's place which was 5 minutes walk from mine, to get clothes for her to wear. Next on my agenda was to make myself some breakfast. So, I went to the fridge, and after poking around for a bit, I decided that I would just have a three course breakfast – toast, butter and jam. With a fresh cup of tea.

Whilst the toast was in and the teapot was boiling, I thought that I would go to the back door to pick up all the papers and the mail that I had missed. Then I headed back to the table.

By this stage, Sookie was already up, and she had stolen half of my slice of toast and graciously had buttered and put strawberry jam on to both halves. I reached over the table to give her a peck on the lips, but it seemed that she had other ideas.

She slowly came around the table and came to stand in front of me. She reached up with her face and I lowered mine so that I could give her a proper kiss. When things began to speed forward, Sookie pulled back and I took a moment to take in her attire. She was dressed in my secondary school t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. She had never looked any hotter than I ever remembered her. Suddenly, the old Joe Nichols' song Gimme That Girl came into my mind. She never looked more amazing than when she was dressed like this.

But, I was brought out of my thoughts by a piercing scream.

**Any guesses as to who it could be? Review and let me know ... **


	22. Safe

**I don't actually have anything to say ere. Except for the fact that I once again wrote this onto file paper, before typing it. **

**Disclaimer:- There is none of this mine. And, it doesn't look as if it is going to be changing anytime soon. **

EPOV

The first thing I thought on doing was heading back upstairs for some sexy times with Sookie, then I realised that she was no use to me grumpy or sleeping. So, I reluctantly headed back into the bedroom to get some towels and clean clothes for my morning shower. It would be a pity that Sookie wasn't there to help me clean up.

I emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later, completely dressed and ready for action. I decided first to go to Sookie's place which was 5 minutes walk from mine, to get clothes for her to wear. Next on my agenda was to make myself some breakfast. So, I went to the fridge, and after poking around for a bit, I decided that I would just have a three course breakfast – toast, butter and jam. With a fresh cup of tea.

Whilst the toast was in and the teapot was boiling, I thought that I would go to the back door to pick up all the papers and the mail that I had missed. Then I headed back to the table.

By this stage, Sookie was already up, and she had stolen half of my slice of toast and graciously had buttered and put strawberry jam on to both halves. I reached over the table to give her a peck on the lips, but it seemed that she had other ideas.

She slowly came around the table and came to stand in front of me. She reached up with her face and I lowered mine so that I could give her a proper kiss. When things began to speed forward, Sookie pulled back and I took a moment to take in her attire. She was dressed in my secondary school t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. She had never looked any hotter than I ever remembered her. Suddenly, the old Joe Nichols' song Gimme That Girl came into my mind. She never looked more amazing than when she was dressed like this.

But, I was brought out of my thoughts by a piercing scream.

EPOV

Whenever I heard the piercing scream coming from the room behind me, I immediately turned around to see Sookie looking as white as a sheet. She was holding a small postcard shaped piece of cardboard. As I watched, she began to shake. What the hell was going on with my Sookie?

I quickly rushed over to where Sookie was sitting without really taking anything in. Except for the fact that Sookie must've found whatever had her in such a state in among the pile of post and papers that I had brought in from the back door earlier.

When I had reached the other side of the kitchen, I immediately put both of my arms around Sookie from behind. It wasn't long until I figured out what was bothering Sookie so much. It was what was written on the "postcard".

**Y**_o_u _s_**h**ou_l_d _h_A**v**e li_s_te**n**e_D_.

**Y**_o_u **a**_n_d **y**_o_Ur w**h**_o_re _s_hO**u**_l_d ha**v**E **li**_S_t**e**n_e_**d**.

Each letter on the postcard had been separately cut out of various different magazines and newspapers, and had been glued onto the card.

"Oh God ... Eric ... what are we going to do ... who do you think sent it to us ... baby ... I'm scared" Sookie stuttered shakily.

I wasted no time in turning Sookie around and slowly lowered my mouth to hers. Now was not a time for me to claim Sookie. This was a time for me to show her how much I loved her.

With this is mind, I put my hands on both of her hips and pulled her closer to me. The kiss slowly deepened after her initial reservations, Sookie eventually began kissing me back, and her hands slowly snaked behind my back and eventually settled on my backside.

After about five or so minutes, I slowly pulled back to look into Sookie's eyes. I can't even begin to describe the look that I saw on Sookie's face. it was a look of pure love. A look that I was sure could also be seen on my face. "Baby, I love you" I said, slowly, softly and quietly to her. "And, I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Ever." I continued.

"What about the ..." Sookie started. But before she could finish, I lowered my lips to hers once again, and I slid my hands from her hips and slid them over to her backside. Without breaking the kiss, which by this stage had deepened considerably. I picked her up and she immediately put her legs around my own hips. I wasted no time in turning around and walking back towards the bedroom.

Once we were there, I deposited Sookie back onto the bed and slid down on top of her. I placed each of my arms on the bed on either side of Sookie's face, all the while lazily kissing her. Sookie wasted no time at all in bringing her hands to the bottom of my t-shirt and hoisting it up over my body. We only stopped kissing long enough to pull it over my head. Next, Sookie went straight to my belt and loosened it. Before very long, I was lying naked on top of my girlfriend. My fully clothed girlfriend. I'd have to remedy that immediately.

I pulled my t-shirt off of Sookie and went straight to her breasts (she had no bra on), suckling and nipping at each of them like a dying man on a lifeline. My ands slowly drifted down to the boxers that Sookie was wearing and I quickly pulled them off. I wasted no time in slipping one of my fingers into her.

"Oh God ... baby ... Eric ... that feels amazing ..." Sookie whimpered. In no time I had her falling over the top of the cliff.

"Eric ... I need you ... please" Well, I never could resist what Sookie wanted. Not now. Not ever.

I wasted no time in clasping my hands with both of Sookie's on the bed – one on either side of her head and then I entered er, slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt her.

Once I was all of the way inside Sookie – which was a massive feat in itself. I'd never met anyone but Sookie who could take all of me at once. I began to move inside her, slowly. This time wasn't about claiming her or proving to anyone that she was mine or that I was hers. For the first time ever, this was about me proving – no showing how much love and affection I had for Sookie. That she was safe with me. That no harm would ever come to her whilst I was here.

We both came simultaneously with Sookie's powerful orgasm triggering my own. I cam harder than I had ever remembered.

"Baby, I love you ... nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me lover ... you are safe .. I will keep you safe ... nothing will happen to you whilst you are with my lover. I will keep you safe." I vowed, before lowering my head and kissing her softly, slowly and passionately.

We lay in silence for what must have been about twenty minuites – easy. Then I heard this massive gurgling sound come from underneath me. Sookie's tummy had obviously decided that it was time we got up, so we both very reluctantly got up off of the bed.

"Honey, is it ok if I borrow some of your clothes because I don't have any other clothes with me except for my dress from the other night, which I want to was before I put it on again ... if that's ok with you" Sookie nervously asked.

"Lover... don't worry .. whilst you were still sleeping this morning I went over to your place and packed a gym bag full of your clothes. It's why I was already dressed when you came down this morning." I answered her.

Sookie's only response was to run and jump into my arms kissing me furiously. I was almost knocked over with the sheer force of Sookie suddenly attaching herself to me. But, we were haulted by the grumbling of my stomach, so we reluctantly disentangled ourselves and got changed (again).

Ten minuites later, we were both seated at the kitchen table, to eat our breakfast (again). We had both settled on the extremely lazy and unhealthy breakfast of sausage rolls.

"Eric..what are we going to do about the postcard?" Sookie asked when we were about half way through breakfast. "Baby, we are going to just ignore it ... I just hope that it doesn't happen again" I said, after contemplating each and every word. "But I do think that we should continue on with our daily lives and that we should let Amelia and Pam know what happened."

**Right, leaving it there now. I haven't got anything to say at this end of the chapter. Except that nobody – not even lifesucks96 (who is my annoying real life sister!) was able to guess who was screaming – she thought it was Lorena!) **

**Also, lifesucks96 has just started writing a Morganville Vampires fanfiction, so it could be a while before she updates or posts anything, but she's on my favourite authors list and I'll let you know when she posts anything ... **

**TTFN **


	23. Amazed

**Ok just to let everyone know this will probably be on extremely short chapter and I'm not too sure as to when I'm going to update again as I have a lot of real life bullshit to deal with i.e. loads of homework to do and even though its not due for a little while (the week beginning 16****th**** January to be exact!) I want all of it done before the 5****th**** January. **

**Also, I promised you all that when lifesucks96 (my little sister!) uploaded her story, I would let you all know. Its a "what if" universe for the morganvilles. I don't actually know what it is about and I haven't read it as I don't know anything about the universe (it's on my reading list!), so let me know if you read it – and she wants reviews as nobody has reviewed her story yet. **

**Here is the link, just remove the spaces:- **

**http : / www . fanfiction .net / s / 7690827 / 1 / What_If**

**EPOV **

Sookie's only response was to run and jump into my arms kissing me furiously. I was almost knocked over with the sheer force of Sookie suddenly attaching herself to me. But, we were haulted by the grumbling of my stomach, so we reluctantly disentangled ourselves and got changed (again).

Ten minuites later, we were both seated at the kitchen table, to eat our breakfast (again). We had both settled on the extremely lazy and unhealthy breakfast of sausage rolls.

"Eric..what are we going to do about the postcard?" Sookie asked when we were about half way through breakfast. "Baby, we are going to just ignore it ... I just hope that it doesn't happen again" I said, after contemplating each and every word. "But I do think that we should continue on with our daily lives and that we should let Amelia and Pam know what happened."

**SPOV **

When I found that blackmail note in among the rest of Eric's post, nothing could describe the fear that I felt was coursing through me. When I screamed, I thought that somebody else had entered the room. I couldn't believe that it was actually my own voice. However, the way that Eric reacted to my fears, well, lets just say that I didn't feel so scared after he was finished with me.

After we had finished our breakfast, we decided that it was about time that we called Pam and Amelia to let them know what was happening so Eric left the room in order for to go and ring the other two girls and to ask them to come over as soon as they could.

Unfortunately, the earliest the girls could come over was three hours from now.

So, Eric and I decided to fill in the remaining hours until 7:00pm in a creative way. Well, what would you do?

"Come on Eric ... let's go honey ... I got a little surprise for you" I whispered seductively to Eric when e came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Eric answered, immediately picking up on my meaning and arching an eyebrow at me. I wasted no time in crossing the kitchen, coming to stand in front of him. I reached down to grab Eric's hand and dragged him – well, he allowed me to drag him, there was no way I could pull him if he didn't allow me to – towards the bedroom.

Once we came into the bedroom, I pushed him straight down onto the bed. He just arched his eyebrow at me once more, and it did unimaginable things to my lady bits! That fucking eyebrow! I just smirked at him, and began to run both of my hands down either side of his fully clothed chest.

As I slid my hands lower and lower down his chest, I slowly sank down onto one knee and then onto the other one in front of Eric. I quickly pulled is shirt out of is trousers and took his trouser button out and pulled his zipper down. Little Eric immediately sprang free. Huh. I guess Eric was going commando – just like e did 90% of the time.

I immediately lifted the gracious plenty with both my hands, as if it were made of glass. Slowly, and never taking my eyes off of is, I put my mouth to the tip of Eric's shaft. After a few moments of just sucking on the tip, I began to swirl my tongue around, pushing him further and further into my mouth as I did so. I began to increase my speed, once I had all of him in my mouth, and soon after I did this I felt the tell tale signs of is orgasm approaching. He was going to cum into my mouth. I made sure to make Eric cum harder than ever before by once again increasing my speed and this time adding little nips with my teeth as I went along.

"Lover ... I'm ..." Eric managed to stutter, before he sent his semen gushing down my throat.

"Baby, that was amazing ... wow ... I'm just amazed by you ... as cheesy as that is ... I'm going all Lonestar on you ... but you get what I mean" Eric said as I moved from my position on the bedroom floor to Eric's lap, and lazily kissing him when I had settled on to his knee.

"Ah ah" Eric said after a few moments "It's your turn".

My face fell. "Baby, I'm so sorry ... I have got my period at the minute, so it might not be too pleasant for you ... so honey, do you fancy watching some tv or maybe a movie whilst we are waiting for the other two gimps coming over ... we still have enough time.

"Sure then" Eric answered easily

So, we both left the bedroom and came back down into the living room after Eric had managed to fix his clothes back up. And we settled down on the sofa to watch another movie that Eric had chosen.

In the end, we ended up watching some sort of comedy, which was basically about 4 high school aged guys trying to lose their virginity before they left school. And god were their attempts just brilliant to watch because they were failing miserably.

Whenever the movie ended, Eric and I went back to one of our favourite pass times, Making out. And that was exactly what we did. Well until ...

"Ok guys what the fuck was so urgent that we had to come over immediately ... only to find you two all but dry humping each other" Pam grinned as she entered the room at 8:15.

**Right everyone, I'm going to leave it there ... on a sort of semi cliff hanger. It actually turned out longer than I thought it would be. **

**There's only really one thing that I want to say at the bottom of tis one, and that is review and let me know what you think the movie is. **

**MsCathywilson **

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx **


	24. I Let Her Lie

**Just to let everyone know, I am still writing these on to file paper (well, not exactly, I have moved to writing in an Asda Smart Price notebook), before I type it, so as usual, I dunno when I am able to update again. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Aprilshowers21, who gave me my 100****th**** review. I just can't believe that I have got 100 reviews so far! **

**Also, for Ali989969, who wants more dirty talking Eric, who sadly doesn't appear in this chapter but will make an appearance soon, but this chapter is strictly plot. Sorry! **

**Next, the movie that Eric and Sookie were watching in the last chapter was American Pie! **

**The last thing I want to say before I shut up is that I don't own any of this – the chapter title, the southern vampires or any of the characters, all belong to their respective owners. Except Milo, who is mine and might be making an appearance later on, I haven't planned that far ahead. **

SPOV

My face fell. "Baby, I'm so sorry ... I have got my period at the minute, so it might not be too pleasant for you ... so honey, do you fancy watching some tv or maybe a movie whilst we are waiting for the other two gimps coming over ... we still have enough time.

"Sure then" Eric answered easily

So, we both left the bedroom and came back down into the living room after Eric had managed to fix his clothes back up. And we settled down on the sofa to watch another movie that Eric had chosen.

In the end, we ended up watching some sort of comedy, which was basically about 4 high school aged guys trying to lose their virginity before they left school. And god were their attempts just brilliant to watch because they were failing miserably.

Whenever the movie ended, Eric and I went back to one of our favourite pass times, Making out. And that was exactly what we did. Well until ...

"Ok guys what the fuck was so urgent that we had to come over immediately ... only to find you two all but dry humping each other" Pam grinned as she entered the room at 8:15.

EPOV

Oh God. I couldn't believe just how incredible Sookie was at giving blow jobs. Correction. Just how amazing she was at giving _me _blow jobs. I am completely incapable of even beginning to comprehend how the dickhead Compton had ever though oral was uncool. It couldn't be because he didn't like going down on Sookie, no that couldn't be it. Sookie's cunt was my favourite all time place to be. I couldn't ever imagine not liking going down on Sookie. And, I most certainly wouldn't want her to stop giving me blow jobs. Wow. He certainly led an extremely dull and boring life.

And then after giving me the surprise of my life, she watched American Pie with me. Well, admittedly, she didn't know what she was watching but still ...

Pam and Amelia arrived, just as my luck would have it, as soon as it became crystal clear that I was going to get laid tonight.

Typical fucking Pam. And Amelia. Great.

"So ... guys ... now that you two have managed to take your hands off of each other, what did you want to tell us?" Amelia asked, as she followed Pam into the room, and the both of them too seats in the armchairs that were in the opposite sides of the room.

"Well .. basically .." I began, once I had arranged myself on the sofa, with Sookie carefully snuggled into me in such a way that you couldn't see the huge erection that I was sporting, but before I could get any more words out, Sookie spoke:-

"You know when Eric and I first started dating, we had some trouble wit our exes. Namely Bill and Eric's former flame, Lorena."

"Jesus Christ ... you mean Lorena Ball, the bitch that you caught your whore of an ex-husband with, was the slut who made our lives hell, Eric's ex? " Pam screeched, making the rest of us jump.

"Pam ... you were there when I caught Bill ... you know who he was cheating on me with" Sookie said.

"Yeah, that's the one" I smirked.

"Well, basically, they don't really want us to be together." Sookie continued. "And then, this morning, Eric got a blackmail note in the post".

"What did it say?" Amelia asked timidly. I'd almost forgotten she was there, she was so quiet compared to Pam. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The note said 'you should have listened, you and your whore should have listened." I said.

"So, who do you think sent it?" Pam asked.

"I've thought about that a lot, and the only two people I can think of would have to be Lorena and Bill." Sookie mumbled. I could feel that she was close to tears.

"Eric, tell us the story of you and Lorena's relationship." Pam demanded.

"Pam you already know what happened. You were there for all of it. You have also already heard the story about ninety times so far" I snapped. I didn't want to go over this dirty washing again.

"Eric, you should tell the story again. Amelia hasn't heard it. It all happened before she moved into town, plus it could help us find out if it was her." Sookie whined. "And I don't think I have heard the full unedited, uncensored version that you are going to tell." She continued, turning her face around to look up into my eyes, before stretching up and giving me a kiss on the lips, which I wasted no time in trying to deepen.

"I'm gonna chuck" Pam said, completely disgusted, as if that wasn't what she and Ames were doing before they came over. Sookie pulled back slightly, only to look into my eyes and gave a small giggle. I smirked.

"Now, I'm really gonna chuck, hurry up and tell us the fucking story, Eric" Pam demanded.

"OK, Pammy ... once upon a time, I a land far far away" I began, once I managed to tear my gaze away from Sookie, and my smirk growing wider and more pronounced, as Pam's lips curled into a snarl. It really was just too easy to annoy her.

"Ok ... well .. basically, when I first met Lorena, she was still seeing a guy called Milo, who I think came from Eastern Tennessee, thinking back on it, he is actually a pretty decent guy, but back then, I had a lot of resentment for him and I was extremely jealous of him. He was seeing someone who I wanted to be with. I wanted what was his. Someone, who at the time, I was definately in love with. Now, you need to remember that this was about 10 years ago, and my 16 year old self just couldn't wait to make her mine. After a few chance – and a few not so chance – meetings, some with Milo and some without him. Eventually, we fell into bed together and we were soon fucking on every flat surface we could find every time we were alone together. It was every teenage boy's ultimate fantasy."

I paused for breath and felt Sookie tense around me. I forced myself to continue.

"A few months after we first started this escapade, she told me that she was going to leave Milo, so that she could be mine, be completely mine. I was in love with her, so I couldn't wait. We were fine for the first year so after that in our relationship. It felt amazing that I had these boyfriend priveliges. I could hold her hand whilst walking around. I could show up to her house at night. I could kiss her, touch her whenever I wanted. I was extactic to have a girlfriend. She was my first everything. My first kiss. My first lover. My first fuck buddy. But apparently, she wasn't feeling the same way."

About a fortnight after our first anniversary, Christmas Eve to be exact, she went out, I presumed she was with a group of friends. I didn't think nothing about it. But, I was spending Christmas with her family, and they allowed us to sleep in the same bed, so when she didn't return until 6 am, I knew. Told me she was out with her friends. I knew she was lying but I never called her out on it. I wanted to continue living in the bubble I was in. It was safer. I didn't want to believe she did the same to me as what we had done on Milo. Eventually, around New Year, I asked her if she had cheated on me, if she had been with anyone else, that night or any other night. She swore I was the only one. By January 9th, she had confessed to me that she did cheat, but that it was only a one time thing and she'd never cheat again. I couldn't bear to lose her especially after the scandal we caused when we got together, and she was my entire world. About a week after this, I came home from school, but instead of going home, I went over to Lorena's to surprise her. She told me that she had the flu and not to come over, as she didn't want me to catch it. I didn't care. I wanted to nurse her back to health, as I said, because I was in love with her. I walked in on her fucking another guy. I didn't even say anything. I just turned around and walked out of the house. Lorena followed me and tried to explain, but I didn't care. I was done. So, I finished wit her. I didn't even realise until about 5 years ago, when Sookie first started seeing Bill, that he was the guy she was screwing. That was why I always disliked him." I finished, with a large exhale of breath.

"It was then that Lorena tired to make mine and Pam's lives hell. She thought that we were only friends with Eric because we were sneaking around behind her back – the both of us were sneaking around with him, he was cheating on her with us." Sookie added.

"Well, at least you are around in front of her back this time." Pam put in.

***Comes out from behind pillow fort* well, I hope you enjoyed hearing all about their past. I know some of the readers wanted the more in depth version. So there you are. **

**Don't forget to review **

**MsCathywilson **


	25. Baby Has Got Her Blue Jeans On

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine – well except for Milo who may or may not turn up sometime soon. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ali989969 who wants more dirty talkin' Eric – who, like Milo, may or may not turn up soon. **

EPOV

About a fortnight after our first anniversary, Christmas Eve to be exact, she went out, I presumed she was with a group of friends. I didn't think nothing about it. But, I was spending Christmas with her family, and they allowed us to sleep in the same bed, so when she didn't return until 6 am, I knew. Told me she was out with her friends. I knew she was lying but I never called her out on it. I wanted to continue living in the bubble I was in. It was safer. I didn't want to believe she did the same to me as what we had done on Milo. Eventually, around New Year, I asked her if she had cheated on me, if she had been with anyone else, that night or any other night. She swore I was the only one. By January 9th, she had confessed to me that she did cheat, but that it was only a one time thing and she'd never cheat again. I couldn't bear to lose her especially after the scandal we caused when we got together, and she was my entire world. About a week after this, I came home from school, but instead of going home, I went over to Lorena's to surprise her. She told me that she had the flu and not to come over, as she didn't want me to catch it. I didn't care. I wanted to nurse her back to health, as I said, because I was in love with her. I walked in on her fucking another guy. I didn't even say anything. I just turned around and walked out of the house. Lorena followed me and tried to explain, but I didn't care. I was done. So, I finished wit her. I didn't even realise until about 5 years ago, when Sookie first started seeing Bill, that he was the guy she was screwing. That was why I always disliked him." I finished, with a large exhale of breath.

"It was then that Lorena tired to make mine and Pam's lives hell. She thought that we were only friends with Eric because we were sneaking around behind her back – the both of us were sneaking around with him, he was cheating on her with us." Sookie added.

"Well, at least you are around in front of her back this time." Pam put in.

SPOV

I couldn't help but laugh at Pam's comment about me and Eric sneaking around in front of Lorena's back. It was just too bloody brilliant. And so very Pam. That would be the only way I could think to describe the joke. Pretty soon we were all gasping for air.

By the time we had all sobered up enough to be able to speak, it was well after 9 o'clock – I'd say that it must have been about 9.30 ish, at least.

"Right ... we still haven't decided what we are going to do about this blackmail one" Amelia said evenly.

"I personally think, as I told Sookie earlier this morning that we should just ignore it, until either it stops or we find out who sent it to us and why" Eric calmly said. I didn't know how he could remain so calm, whenever I was practically tearing up inside – and the note wasn't even sent to my house ... wait ...

"Oh God ... Eric ... Ames ... Pammy ..." I began, and all three heads whipped around to face me. "What if there's one at my place too ... what if this person sent one to me" I stammered.

"Lover ... don't worry ... we'll go over to your house in the morning" Eric soothed, and surprisingly, I felt it working.

"But ... Eric ..." I whined. "My place is like five minutes away ... please" I pouted.

"Fine lover, we'll go over now" Eric sighed, getting up off of the sofa. "Are you coming too?" he asked Pam and Amelia.

"Jesus Eric ... you are so fucking pussy whipped" Pam snarked "Are you coming or not Pamela?" Eric snapped. "We have to go and find out anyways, and if it helps Sookie to relax, then why not go now?"

Honestly, it really was like they were brother and sister sometimes.

"Nah, Eric ... I'm not really too terribly fussed about coming with you ... I would much rather come for Amelia, in fact, Ames, don't we really have somewhere to be ... well I know I really should be in your cunt just about now ... so are we ready to go?" Pam said, finishing her statement with a question for Amelia, who turned bright red and was unable to lift er eyes off of the floor. I couldn't really blame her. I'd be embarrassed too if Eric said that to me.

So, fifteen minutes later, Eric and I were standing outside of what used to be my marital home – the house I had once shared with Bill. I hadn't been home in a few days, due to the late night/early morning Gerneration Kill watch – the – whole – series – even – though – its – two – am – in the morning escapade, and the complete fuck hot sex Eric and I have been having.

We slowly walked up in the driveway, hand in hand, we were in no hurry. We had also decided that we would stay over in my house tonight. It saved us trekking back to Eric's – even though it was only five minutes away.

When we came up to the house, I automatically made to walk around the house and Eric just laughed at me.

"Old habits die hard" I smirked at him and pulled him towards the back door of the house and he began to move, still laughing.

However, all that changed as I took my hand out of Eric's and tried to open the door with the key that I had slipped into my pocket before we left.

I was just inserting the key into the lock (no pun intended) when I felt Eric come up behind me and put a hand on either side of my waist, and he put is mouth to my ear.

"Have you got any fucking idea how hot your fucking backside looks in them tight denim jeans Sookie?" he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. It was enough to make my girly bits tingle. He then began to place light nips and kisses up and down both sides of my neck. Fuck that was hot.

Once I eventually was able to get the door opened, I turned my face towards Eric's and said "Well, Mr. Northman, I guess I am about to find out how hot you think my arse is in these jeans."

And then I made sure to grind my backside against Eric's rapidly growing erection, before running like a bat out of ell into the house, laughing all the way. Eric just growled, before chasing me into the house.

I barely made it into the hall before Eric managed to catch me.

"So you think you can run away lover?" Eric asked. "Do you know what happens to naughty girls who run away from me?" I obviously didn't answer quick enough because she Eric asked me again, more forcefully this time. "Lover ... Do. You. Know. What. Happens. To. Naughty. Girls. Who. Run. Away. From. Me? Answer Me. Now Lover. I am waiting." 

Oh. My. God. He was just so unbelievably fuckhot.

"No Eric ... I don't know ... please tell me" I whined

But he didn't answer

Instead, he just turned me around (he had caught me by the waist) and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. I slid my hands up around his neck, and he put his around my waist. It wasn't long until we began grabbing at each other's clothes and heading for the stairs.

**Wow. Wat a cliff hanger! we will get to see why they are heading for the stairs? Will we not? Who knows ... **

**It all depends on who will buy the wine ... only joking ... it depends if the Viking wants us to know after all, we all know how protective he is of his lover **

**Unless he thinks Bill read it ... **


	26. I Love How You Love Me

**Disclaimer: non e of this belongs to me. I wish it did though. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Millarca66, just because I want to – and she is amazing! **

**Also, Eric wants to show you what happened when he and Sookie made for the stairs ... **

SPOV

However, all that changed as I took my hand out of Eric's and tried to open the door with the key that I had slipped into my pocket before we left.

I was just inserting the key into the lock (no pun intended) when I felt Eric come up behind me and put a hand on either side of my waist, and he put is mouth to my ear.

"Have you got any fucking idea how hot your fucking backside looks in them tight denim jeans Sookie?" he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. It was enough to make my girly bits tingle. He then began to place light nips and kisses up and down both sides of my neck. Fuck that was hot.

Once I eventually was able to get the door opened, I turned my face towards Eric's and said "Well, Mr. Northman, I guess I am about to find out how hot you think my arse is in these jeans."

And then I made sure to grind my backside against Eric's rapidly growing erection, before running like a bat out of ell into the house, laughing all the way. Eric just growled, before chasing me into the house.

I barely made it into the hall before Eric managed to catch me.

"So you think you can run away lover?" Eric asked. "Do you know what happens to naughty girls who run away from me?" I obviously didn't answer quick enough because she Eric asked me again, more forcefully this time. "Lover ... Do. You. Know. What. Happens. To. Naughty. Girls. Who. Run. Away. From. Me? Answer Me. Now Lover. I am waiting."

Oh. My. God. He was just so unbelievably fuckhot.

"No Eric ... I don't know ... please tell me" I whined

But he didn't answer

Instead, he just turned me around (he had caught me by the waist) and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. I slid my hands up around his neck, and he put his around my waist. It wasn't long until we began grabbing at each other's clothes and heading for the stairs.

EPOV

My lover really could be a sexy vixen when she wanted to be. Or, more commonly, a sexy vien when she wasn't trying to be.

But I would show her. I would teach her to be a sexy vixen – only for me though, nobofy else would ever get to see that. Only me. God, that made me feel masculine. I just wanted to claim Sookie and make her understand that She. Was. Mine.

So, that was exactly what I did.

tings started when I slammed my lips to hers in the hall, and before I knew what was happening, I was pushing Sookie towards the stairs and we were hastily groping and tearing at each others clothes.

When we came to the stairs, I wasted no time in picking Sookie up. She immediately put her legs around my waist and my hands found her backside. We quickly made our way up the stairs, never stopping kissing.

When I eventually was able to get up the stairs, I took an immediate right turn and entered the second room on my left. The very room that Sookie had shared with Bill before she kicked him out.

Thankfully, Sookie had at least gotten a new bed since she caught him attempting to fuck Lorena. I mean what sort of a buck eedjit chooses Lorena over Sookie – oh wait! I did that about 10 years ago but at the time I didn't think that Sookie would ever fall for a space cadet like me – but in my defense, I wasn't going out with her at te time. And I didn't marry her and then cheat on with her best friends ex girlfriend.

No sir. That wasn't me.

Once we entered the bedroom, I wasted no time in quickly throwing Sookie down on the middle of the queen sized bed, before hastily climbing on top of Sookie. By this stage our kisses became frenzied and Sookie's hands soon came up to the top button of my shirt, quickly taking each and every button out, and then running her hands all over my chest, pausing every now and then to pinch my nipples. I was growing hard pretty fast. Who was I trying to kid? I'd been hard since Sookie was trying to open the bloody back door to the house.

"Holy fuck ... lover ... you are going to have to stop that if you don't want to put an end to this now ..." I said when she started to stroke me through my jeans.

"Well then, we'll just have to get you inside of me so that that doesn't happen won't we?" Sookie said, her voice husky and filled with lust.

Oh. Holy Fuck. She was propositioning me.

I almost jumped off of the bed, I was in such a rush to get my trousers and underwear off. Sookie also appeared to be in a rush as she began to urgently shrug out of her clothes.

That wouldn't do. At all.

"Uh. Uh. What the fuck do you think you are doing? That is only for me to do. I am the only person who gets to undress you. Do you understand me lover?" I asked, my voice demanding.

"I'm ... I'm ..." she stuttered. So my dirty talk was turning her on – she only ever stuttered when she was turned on. I'll have to remember that for future reference.

"You're what Lover?" I asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"I'm so fucking sorry Eric ... please take control for one night ... please just come over here and fuck me please ..." Sookie begged.

Gladly.

I reached down, to Sookie's t-shirt and quickly pulled it off her. Next, I pulled her up off of the bed, and I then easily pulled her trousers off, along with her underwear.

"Get back down on that fucking bed lover and lie with your legs spread as wide as you can." I demanded, my face showing nothing but lust.

She did as she was asked, and I climbed down, coming to lie on top of her. I began roughly kissing her mouth and then making my way down her body – her lips, her jaw, her ear, her neck, her collarbone and her shoulders.

When I came to the valley of her breasts, I snaked my arm around her back and unsnapped her bra. I then used both of my hands to pull the piece of underwear down over her shoulders and then I threw it onto the floor, uncaring of where it landed.

I spent quite a long time there. I started off by putting one of Sookie's nipples in my mouth and sucking. I kept doing this for a few minutes before Sookie began to moan and push her chest even further into my mouth.

I pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes.

"Huh. You like that lover. You like what my dirty talking mouth can do to your tits do you Sookie?" I asked, huskily.

But, before she could answer I turned my attentions to her other breast, once again suckling and biting.

"Oh God ... Eric ... please ... that's it ... keep sucking on my tits ... yes" Sookie was full on yelling now. It just made me harder. Who knew dirty talking Sookie could sound so hot. And then she finished with

"Jesus Eric ... I love how you love me"

**So? What do you think? I haven't really got anything to say here except for the fact that the Viking wants us to know that he has got more of this scene to show you ... from his point of view.**

**So, put your seatbelts on, and get ready for the ride ... no pun intended ...**

**Please leave a review xxxx **


	27. Need You Now

**Really really sorry I didn't update yesterday – I had it wrote out and everything, but then I started reading the story "Gerrybag" by Mazza666, whose story is just addictive. This story is set during World War II, just after the invasion of the Channel Islands – for all of those who do not know, the Channel Islands were the only part of the UK to be occupied by German Troops during the war. Eric is a German Soldier, and Sookie is a young woman living in Jersey. Of course, Sookie becomes a "Gerrybag" i.e. her and Eric basically get together, something which was completely frowned upon, and just generally not done. **

**Anyways, its a really really addictive story, check it out ...**

**Disclaimer: This shit ain't mine**

**Unusually for me, I don't really have very much else to say here. Except for the fact tat I went back to school yesterday after the Christmas holidays and things are about to get really really busy, but on the plus side, I had this chapter already written, so perhaps I'm gonna start getting ahead of my updates. **

**This chapter is for ashmo2000, who gave me my 110****th**** review for this story ... I just can't believe that you people actually want to read what I write! It just makes me so happy. **

EPOV

"Get back down on that fucking bed lover and lie with your legs spread as wide as you can." I demanded, my face showing nothing but lust.

She did as she was asked, and I climbed down, coming to lie on top of her. I began roughly kissing her mouth and then making my way down her body – her lips, her jaw, her ear, her neck, her collarbone and her shoulders.

When I came to the valley of her breasts, I snaked my arm around her back and unsnapped her bra. I then used both of my hands to pull the piece of underwear down over her shoulders and then I threw it onto the floor, uncaring of where it landed.

I spent quite a long time there. I started off by putting one of Sookie's nipples in my mouth and sucking. I kept doing this for a few minutes before Sookie began to moan and push her chest even further into my mouth.

I pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes.

"Huh. You like that lover. You like what my dirty talking mouth can do to your tits do you Sookie?" I asked, huskily.

But, before she could answer I turned my attentions to her other breast, once again suckling and biting.

"Oh God ... Eric ... please ... that's it ... keep sucking on my tits ... yes" Sookie was full on yelling now. It just made me harder. Who knew dirty talking Sookie could sound so hot. And then she finished with

"Jesus Eric ... I love how you love me"

EPOV

After playing with Sookie's breasts for a few more minutes, I began roughly kissing down her stomach, sucking and nipping at various intervals, with Sookie's moans doing nothing but spur me on.

"mmm ... Eric ... aaaahhhhh ... "

But, when I came to her belly button, I gave her the shock of her life. I blew her a raspberry deep into her stomach. Her moans then turned into full on giggles, but she never removed her hands from my hair.

However, before Sookie could get too carried away, my mouth reached her mound.

I wasted no time in attaching my mouth to Sookie's clit, and it didn't take too long for her laughter to once again turn to moans.

"That's it Sookie, moan for me, I'll teach you to laugh at me, moan for all to hear" I growled at her.

"Oh God Eric ... just keep going ... keep using your fucking sexy mouth on me, please Eric." Sookie groaned. And when she said that I knew I was fucked.

I began licking Sookie's slit from top to bottom and back up again.

"Christ Eric ... make me cum ... please I can't take it anymore" Sookie groaned after about another 10 minuites, her hips bucking up towards my face.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Sookie's hips and sped up my movements – for the last while I had been bringing Sookie to the edge and then forcing er to move away again by slowing down my movements, sometimes almost completely stopping but not this time.

I began ferociously licking her slit from the tip to bottom and then back up again. it wasn't long until I could feel her pussy began to contract and expand quickly around my tongue. She was going to cum. Ans I wanted to make sure that she came hard. That she came as hard as she was making me.

"That's it Sookie ... cum for me ... let the whole world know who you belong to ... lover let me feel your pussy attaching itself to my tongue ... let me feel your cunt releasing its juices all over my face ... let my tongue feel like its my rock hard cock ... pull my tongue in and keep me there. Lover scream my name for everyone to hear" I was feral. Compeltely wild. I wasn't even sure how much of what I was saying was making any sense. Didn't she realise how feral she made me?

"ERIC!" she yelled at the top of her voice, for the whole world to hear, as she came, her cunt releasing everything that she had all over my face. She really was a good little girl.

"That's it lover ... cum all over my face ... that's a good girl" I cooed at er, but inside I wasn't feeling any less feral.

After Sookie came down from her high, she began to giddily pull and yank my hair, urging me to slide up her body, since I was still lying with my face in her clit.

"Huh lover, you want me up there do you?" I questioned, after about the fifth time Sookie pulled on my hair.

"Eric ... I need you up here now, and your big hard cock inside me now ... please Eric ..." Sookie managed to groan.

Well, I never could resist Sookie, but I wanted to play with her a little first.

You want that lover do you? Since when do you get off telling me what to do? You might be te boss in your own life, in the real world, in your job, but in the bedroom I'm the boss, do you understand lover?" I growled.

But before she was able to answer, I slid up the bed, reached into Sookie's beside drawer and slipped on a condom

I proceeded to align my rock hard cock up with Sookie's drenched and overflowing pussy. I then slammed myself into Sookie's cunt without slipping my fingers into her first. I figured that she was prepared enough.

But before Sookie was able to get the chance to adjust to my size, I pulled out and slammed back into her again.

"Come on Sookie ... who do you belong to ... scream for me ... why do you belong to ... do you want me to go harder... Sookie ... do you need me to go faster ... Sookie ... tell me what you want ..." I all but yelled at her whilst I kept slamming my dick in and out of Sookie.

"Answer me" I asked when she didn't answer – she had just moaned.

"Yes ... Eric ... I need you to go harder ... please Eric ... faster ..." She screamed at me "Make me yours, make me cum. Eric, please" she finished.

So, that was just what I did.

I slammed into her a few more times until I felt Sookie's orgasm coming. That was good, because I also felt the familiar coils in my stomach, and I don't think I could have held off for very much longer.

We both came at exactly the same time, screaming each others names.

**Ok, there you have it. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is the penultimate chappie – the next one will be the last xxx **


	28. Help!

**Ok everyone this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, gave me ideas and inspiration. I don't know what I'd do without it ... so here you have it. **

**Also, a little note about Eric's dominance in the previous chapter – he just wants to prove to Sookie that he can protect her. He is also feeling more than a little insecure – what with the blackmail note and all. He is saying things here that he wants to get up off of his chest. But, as many other people have said in PM's and Reviews ... it is just fiction ... not the real world! **

**But, this chapter contains some disturbing scenes. **

EPOV

"Answer me" I asked when she didn't answer – she had just moaned.

"Yes ... Eric ... I need you to go harder ... please Eric ... faster ..." She screamed at me "Make me yours, make me cum. Eric, please" she finished.

So, that was just what I did.

I slammed into her a few more times until I felt Sookie's orgasm coming. That was good, because I also felt the familiar coils in my stomach, and I don't think I could have held off for very much longer.

We both came at exactly the same time, screaming each others names.

EPOV

After we came, I just lay sprawled out on top of Sookie, but I didn't pull out.

"Jesus Eric ... not to enlarge your ego any further but by God you are amazing" Sookie giggled, when I looked up and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well baby, I'm gonna go and get rid of the Johnny and then I'll come back and snuggle, ok lover" I soothed.

I quickly pulled out and made to dart towards the bathroom, but then I heard a groan coming from behind me. I turned around to see Sookie lying on the bed, sheepishly smiling at me.

"I'll run a bath for you too baby" I said and then walked out of the room before she could answer.

I walked quickly out of the room, down the landing and into the bathroom, took the condom off, then debated whether to heal it down the sink or tie a knot in it. I decided to put the contents down the sink before throwing the now empty condom into the bin. I then turned around and turned the taps in the bath on.

As soon as I was slipping the plug into the socket I heard a scream coming from the room where Sookie was.

SPOV

Whenever Eric went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and run a bath for both of us to slip into. I lay content and sated in the bed. As creepy as it sounds, I turned over onto my side, and smelt the side of the bed where Eric had laid the last night he had stayed here. It still smelled so much like Eric.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand come around my head from behind me. At first, I thought it was Eric, so I didn't scream – it would only encourage him!

But I knew it wasn't Eric when this other person climbed on top of me and said

"YOU ARE MINE SOOKIE! You need to fucking understand that. You are mine. Not fucking his. You belong to me!" He roughly said before pushing himself into me. I began kicking and punching him, trying to get away.

Bill began pounding in and out of me, over and over again, telling me that I was his, not Eric's. I had never felt so scared, so violated, so hurt, so empty, so bare in all of my life.

I was now screaming for help and using all of my energy in an attempt to try to get im off of me. I was kicking and screaming, thrashing all over the bed. Doing everything I possibly could tn what turned out to be a vain attempt to get him off of me.

"That's it honey ... you know you like it rough ... makes for more pleasure for me ... let everyone know that you are mine" Bill moaned. I felt sick.

"Get the fuck off me you creep" I screamed, but Bill just moved one of his hands off of backed and moved it to cover my mouth. I tried to bite his hand but failed. Bill laughed at my attempts.

But, before I knew what was happening, Bill was flung off the top of me and Eric began throwing punches all over the place – his face, his legs, his chest, his back.

"Eric" I screamed, " Eric ... please don't beat him ... Eric ... he's just not worth it" but it did no good, Eric, just kept on punching him. It wouldn't do any good if Eric killed him – then he would be taken away from me, and put where Bill should be.

But when I was considering to get up off the bed, in order to stop Eric, he threw one final punch into Bill's side before growling at him:-

"Get the fuck out of here ... you rapist ... if I ever see you again ... I will kill you ... ave we got an understanding?"

"She will never be fully yours, she will always think of me, she will always remember what it was like to be loved by a real man, she will always have a special place in her heart for me, her HUSBAND," Bill spat back at Eric, who just ignored him.

Instead, Eric turned to me and put his arms around me. I immediately began to feel so much safer than I had when I was sitting alone on the bed by myself, just about thirty seconds before.

"Lover are you ok ... honey ... did he hurt you ... that's a stupid question ... please just tell me you are ok... " Eric begged.

I tried to move in Eric's arms, to turn to look up into his eyes, to reassure him, just as much as I was trying to reassure myself, when I felt a sharp pain shoot up my back, and before I could stop myself, I screamed out in pain, and doubled myself over in complete agony.

"Lover ... lover ... talk to my ... tell me where does it hurt ... baby ... we need to get you to a doctor ... I will phone an ambulance " Eric said, shakily.

"Eric please ... no doctors ... no hospitals" I begged, I just couldn't face other strange men around me, after what had just happened. I just wanted to crawl away, become invisible, and be protected by my man, by Eric. But he was adamant, I had to see a doctor and get to hospital.

"Lover ... we have to get you to a doctor, the sooner the better ... you will recover faster if you go please Lover." Eric begged.

"No ... no ... no ... Eric" I continued to beg, but to no avail "I'm not ready to face up to it yet. Eric please just keep a hold of me ... don't let me go please ..."

"Baby, I'm never going to let you go but we really need to get you checked out, I'll stay by your side if you want me to, if you need me to ..." Eric said, softer than he did before, with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't ever let anything happen to me" I answered, before Eric whipped out his mobile phone and called 999." I answered.

"Yes, it's my girlfriend ... she has been raped ... yes ... she is still conscious ... ok ... here's the address ..."

When he had finished his phone call, he immediately put his phone back into his pocket and put his arms around me.

"They said that they would probably be about 10 minutes until they will be here, they are going to try to treat you here and then if they can't they will have to take you to hospital, but they will do all they can keep you at home. Also, baby, the lady on the phone said that they would send the police out as soon as possible." Eric sighed.

We stayed in this position both of us still completely stark naked, wrapped in each others arms, me completely covered in bruises and shaking. That was exactly how the emergency services found us.

The next three days passed in a complete blur of family visits, police questions and doctors visits.

It turned out that Bill had broken my pelvis and as a result of this I had to stay in bed, taking pain killers like sweets, and for at least two months after the doctor's gave me the all clear, I wasn't allowed to have any sort of sex.

Amazing.

EPOV

_**1 year later **_

"Hey lover, have you seen the news this morning?" I probe as I walk down the hall, looking for my Sookie.

"No baby, I haven't " she answers as she walks into the hall, from the kitchen looking for me.

"Well, I thing there is something on it this morning we might be interested in – well according to Pammy anyways" I say as we turn back towards the kitchen, where I see Sookie has breakfast all laid out on the table, just like basically every morning since I asked her to move here (officially) three months ago.

"Breakfast looks amazing lover" I sat to her as I bend down to kiss her and then pick up the remote to the tv, where the news reporter was just beginning to start a new item.

"And on todays news ,,, a Mr. William Compton, aged 32, was arrested yesterday, after being on the run for a year. He is charaged wit 7 counts of rape and 3 other accounts of common assault, Compton's long term girlfriend was also taken into custody. She is charged with the attempted murder of Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, Compton's ex- wife. It is believed that Ball's motive was that an ex of hers was currently seeing Ms. Stackhouse. Also, a Miss Sophie Anne LeClerq as been arrested for blackmailing Ms. Stackhouse and her current boyfriend Mr. Eric Northman.

"Thank God Eric ... thank God he has been caught, Lorena and Sophie too ... the world feels so much safer knowing they are being dealt with." Sookie said, giving a huge exhale of breath.

"Yes lover ... I agree the world is so much safer" I say before leaning over and kissing Sookie, rubbing my hand over the bump in Sookie's stomach. 

"The world is safer for you and for baby and that's all I care about lover"

So, there you have it. All done – the chapter is almost 2000 words long as well!

As always, if you have anything to say about the chapter or the story in general, I'd love to hear the opinions ... Please review.

Thank you so much for reading, my first story xxx

MsCathywilson


End file.
